The Night Shift
by Hipster-Dragon-3
Summary: Mike Schmidt thought he had finally found the perfect job, and he was right, but he hadn't expected to meet the strange characters that lived there as well. Mike has made new friends and one mysterious enemy and now he must solve the mystery that surrounds Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. HUMANIZED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I'll try to make it brief since people seem to dislike long authors notes. We're going to try something new, or something I've never seen before. Our story is going to consist of arcs, as in, there are going to be different stories all part of one big plot. We plan on 5 arcs, but that could change depending on if we want this fic longer or shorter. Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

**Arc 1, Ch. 1: The Night Shift**

Mike let loose a heavy sigh as he flopped down in his lone wooden chair stationed in his kitchen. Another dead end. His eyes swept across the round piece of plastic and foam that served as his kitchen table.

Covering every visible inch of its surface was a multitude of newspapers, scattered and tossed about without care, all open to the "Help Wanted" section, each adorned bright red streaks of his trusty permanent marker somewhere on its contents.

Some of the occupations had been scribbled over viciously, as if in frustration. Some had been circled, but a large red X had been plastered over it, indicating another failure.

Mike rolled his eyes in annoyance. This was bad. Another word to better describe it would be pathetic, but "bad" stood to be a gentler term. He was 22 years old and jobless. Again.

Mike wasn't sure why he couldn't hold a steady job. Maybe it was because of his "take no shit" attitude, he really couldn't deal with the smart mouthed customers, or maybe rotten luck just loved to follow him.

Either way, without a job, he was screwed, plain and simple. There was no way in hell he would ask his parents for financial aid. He loved them, but if his mom found out her "little Mikey" was in any trouble, however small, she would fly out to see him immediately, dragging her husband along with her. That could _not _happen.

But without a job or money he would lose his apartment. Not that it was much of a loss. His "living quarters" were mediocre at best. From the large hole in the wall where it was obvious that a fist, or head, had been driven through it; to the constant yelling and thumping from the couple upstairs, whose arguments made their way down to Mike's level. Let's not forget the army of roaches that had taken up base in his cupboards.

Yeah, it wasn't great, but it was as cheap a place he could find and old man Greg had always been good to him.

Sighing again Mike tossed his newest paper on the table. He ran a hand through his thick black hair and picked up his red permanent marker. Flipping the paper to the "Help Wanted" section, Mike skimmed the list of possible jobs.

Schoolteacher? No. Pet sitter? No. Sales assistant? No. Painter? No.

Mike viciously scratched out the last occupation in frustration. Why wasn't there ever any jobs within his expertise? Which was nothing, but that was beside the point! Mike threw his head back and groaned. Yet another empty set.

He nearly shoved the paper aside to join the ever growing pile, when an ad caught his eye, particularly the "no previous experience" and "night shift" part. Freddy Fazbears Pizza, huh? A kid's party joint. He thought he had heard of it a few years ago, for reasons that escaped his memory.

The requirements fit Mike perfectly: No experience required, nights from 12 a. 6 a.m., watch the premises and animatronics for the duration of the shift. And best of all: he would be alone. No customers. No staff. Seemed right up his ally. So Mike took out his phone and dialed the number. He didn't have to wait long before someone picked up.

"Hello, this is Freddy Fazbears Pizza parlor and birthday planner, where all the fun begins, how may I help you?" a bored voice drawled on the other end.

"Um, hello my name is Mike Schmidt, I'd like to apply for the night guard position…"

* * *

Surprisingly, Mike had been hired on the spot, no interview necessary and he was to start that night. Odd. After being transferred by the bored women on the other end Mike had ended up speaking with the manager.

The man had been obviously drunk. His words slurred over themselves, making it difficult to understand, he went into fits of forgetfulness, often repeating his instructions. This man ran a place where young children visited? Wow.

Eventually, Mike got the message: come at 10 for orientation and signing on.

Mike glanced at the clock on his stove. 2 p.m. He had awhile. Well if he was going to be up all night he ought to take a nap, on that thought, Mike capped his marker and swept the newspapers into his arms to dispose of. If this went well, he shouldn't need them.

A couple hours later Mike began his trek to the restaurant, no need to waste gas on a 2 mile walk. On the other hand, he wasn't too eager to meet the owner of the place anyway. He hadn't seem like the most pleasant person.

Mike slowed his pace as his destination appeared on the horizon, taking half steps until he stood right outside the restaurant.

The outward appearance of the building was, put simply, shitty. Even in the near darkness Mike could make out the graffiti of various kinds that peppered the exterior. Only select letters on the sign actually worked, and the bricks that made up the building were dirty and crumbling in some places. Mike idly wondered how the place was still possibly in business.

_Oh well. _Mike thought. And made his way across the deserted street before pushing his way inside through the unlocked doors.

Surprisingly, Mike found the interior of the place was much nicer than its outside.

Long tables were laid out before him in a straight rows, with colorful tablecloths reaching end to end on each one, party hats lined down their centers neatly. From where he stood, Mike could easily make out the large arch that led to the bathrooms. To his immediate right was a large area blocked from view by heavy velvet curtains. A sign could be clearly seen reading "Sorry. Out of Order." Spotting another door, Mike guessed was the kitchen, well less guessed and more read the sign "KITCHEN" that was plastered to its surface.

The most astonishing thing about the room though, was reserved for the stage. Three multicolored lights shined down on the massive piece. Upon it stood three animalistic robots, all deactivated at the moment, a purple rabbit, a chicken, and a bear; all of which Mike assumed were the main attractions: the animatronics.

Ambling up to the stage and coming to a halt Mike inspected the bear. It wore a black bowtie and a small top hat was placed upon its head. The chicken and bunny also donned their own outfits: the chicken wore a white bib with the words "LETS EAT" written across it in large red letters. The rabbit simply wore a bright red bowtie. Returning his attention to the bear, Mike could've sworn it was staring back at him.

Shivering, Mike looked past the robot to spy a door behind it. "BACKSTAGE. STAFF ONLY." Looking back to the animatronics, he studied them closely. They were dirty, the fur covering them was ripped and thinning, but was pretty unnoticeable unless you really got a close enough to look.

A heavy hand suddenly fell on Mike's shoulder. He nearly screamed, but instead settled on a yelp, keeping his composure and some dignity. Whirling to face his "assailant" Mike was met with the harsh, stinging scent of alcohol.

Mike reeled back and attempted to hold his breath as he got a good look of Mr. Blanke, his new boss now, apparently.

Frankly, the man looked terrible. His bloodshot eyes aimlessly looked Mike over, his hair was thin and stuck close to his skull. He opened his mouth revealing rows of yellow teeth, and he still clutched a half empty bottle in his hand.

Once again Mike questioned the legitimacy of his "boss", he couldn't believe the man _owned _this place. It was for children! He suddenly had an immense concern for the kids who came there. He hoped none of them would go missing.

"So you're the new guard, eh? Well get a move on. We hafta get you settled." He drawled. At least he had sobered up enough to form coherent sentences.

Mike nearly gagged from the stench coming off the man's breath, but he held it back. Not the best first impression on your boss, even if he was too drunk to notice.

Mr. Blanke turned and plodded past the tables and down a long, dark hallway that Mike had missed at first, it was nearest to the curtained off area. To the left of it Mike noticed another hallway identical to the one Mr. Blanke had travelled down.

Taking note of this, Mike quickly followed his boss, taking a moment to take in the camera stationed at the entrance to the hall, and the janitor's closet. Mike stopped behind Mr. Blanke and waited patiently as the man fumbled with the keys to the office. Once inside Mr. Blanke sat down and pulled out a stack of papers and a uniform, promptly handing them both to Mike.

"Right, so sign those and go change, the uniform should fit, it looks about your size."

Mike wasn't sure what Mr. Blanke was thinking, but the uniform was obviously _not _his size, seeming to be several sizes too big for him. He nearly objected before shrugging and draping the uniform over his arm. Now for the paperwork. Mike shuffled through the small stack.

"What is all this?" he asked.

Mr. Blanke looked at him before taking a swig from his bottle.

"The usual contract, waivers, insurance, promise to keep silent of the doings in the restaurant … nothin' too fancy."

Mike didn't like the sound of that, but signed and initialed where it indicated anyway, he might as well try the job first and his shift was to start soon. Handing the paperwork back to Mr. Blanke, Mike turned to leave to go change, but Mr. Blanke stopped him.

"On second thought, before you go I'd like to show you your office." He said surprising Mike.

"An office?"

"Yep." Mr. Blanke confirmed. Standing, he discarded his empty bottle and pushed past Mike to exit the room. Mike turned and followed suit, trailing a step behind. Taking a right they advanced further into the hallway, Mike following until Mr. Blanke turned into yet another room.

The space was… unusual to say the least. In the middle of the square room sat a cushy computer chair, directly in front of that stood a small desk-like structure, it was tall enough to reach the eye level of any person sitting in the chair and thin enough to allow easy entrance and exit of the office. Attached to the top of the desk itself sat a tablet of sorts.

On either side of the chair was two, large security doors currently pulled up, which were obviously operated by the large red buttons within easy reach of the chair, labeled "DOOR", directly under each of the buttons was an equally large button, this one transparent, labeled "LIGHT".

Experimentally, Mike pressed the button, a light flickered behind him in the doorway for a few seconds before going out. Weird.

Along the back wall was another desk, this one took up the entire length of the wall. On it sat nothing but junk: a deactivated monitor, a mini fan that was on at the moment and twisting back and forth slowly, a little fake cupcake.

Tacked all along the wall around the desk was an assortment of pictures obviously drawn by children. They depicted crude drawings of the animatronics holding a child's hand or singing and performing on stage.

Mr. Blanke snapped his fingers in Mike face.

"You done gawkin'?" the man growled.

Mike snapped to attention and nodded.

"Good, now this here's your office. This is where you keep watch of the place using this fancy thinga-ma-jig." Mr. Blanke gestured to the tablet.

"Just tap the room you wanta view an' it should show right up on the screen." He pointed to the mini map of the place and tapped a room immediately the screen switched to the room he had indicated. "Just remember, these cameras can't see everything. They have blind spots. Understood?"

Mike nodded again.

"Now these're your doors." Mr. Blanke continued, jerking a thumb behind him, indicating one of the doors. "Tap these buttons and they should close right up tight." He tapped the button as an example and the door slammed shut with a dull thud. "I see you already figured out how to operate the lights. Any questions 'fore I go?"

Mike stared at him and asked the obvious question.

"Uh, yeah, what's with the heavy ass security doors?"

"Oh, that. They're a security measure in case someone you can't handle breaks in. Mr. Blanke answered. "Well, that, and something else." he muttered. Mike heard, but chose to ignore it. "Just close the doors, call the police, and voila, problem solved.

"But be warned, everything runs on power: that camera, the doors, lights, everything. When your shift begins that power begins to shrink until nothings left." he again lifted the tablet and pointed at the screen indicating the left corner; "POWER: 100%" it said. "Once that happens, you're on your own in the dark"

Another question burned on Mike's tongue.

"What's with the power shortage?" he asked.

"The restaurant can't afford to keep the power on all hours of the night, even for the night guard." Mr. Blanke said with finality. "Anything else?"

Mike shook his head no, it was still a little mysterious, but there wasn't really anything more to ask.

Mr. Blanke clapped a hand down on Mike's shoulder. "Good. I'm going home" with that, he slipped past Mike and exited the office.

Mike glanced at his wristwatch. 11:46. Nearly time for his shift to begin. He gazed at the doorway Mr. Blanke had exited through, thought for a moment, and strode through the open door opposite of it.

The bathrooms were closer to the east hall anyway, and he didn't really fancy running into Mr. Blanke again. The man wasn't so bad, there was just so much of his unexpected behavior Mike could take. That and his breath.

Every positive thought concerning the man vanished from Mike's mind when the lights promptly shut off, leaving Mike in utter darkness, save for the one back-up light stationed at the end of the hall.

Mike stopped in shock. He heard a swish as the door was opened and closed and a click as they were locked up. Allowing his eyes to adjust Mike stumbled his way to what he hoped was towards the bathrooms.

_Asshole._

* * *

Mike tightened the belt around his waist another notch.

As he had feared, the clothes were much too big, but by tucking in his oversized shirt and tightening the belt around it he made it work.

He checked himself out in the mirror. Navy blue slacks with an ash blue shirt. Huh. Not bad. He took one look at the cap with the words "SECURITY" stitched into it with bright yellow letters and hooked it to his belt.

With that, Mike slipped his loafers back on and exited the men's bathroom, flicking the light switch off as he left.

As Mike stepped through the bathrooms archway he was met with suffocating darkness. The only light source coming from the backup on stage and in the two located in the front of the hallways.

Mike grabbed his flashlight Mr. Blanke had assigned him and shone it around the room until it landed on the animatronics on the stage. Damn those things were creepy. He continued to stare at the slumping forms from across the rooms, that is, until a loud, blaring alarm went off from his pocket, nearly giving him a heart attack.

Pulling out his phone Mike clicked the alarm off. 12 a.m. His shift had begun. With one last look at the prone forms on stage, Mike turned and walked down the east hall towards his office. He wasn't sure, but he felt something was watching him. Like eyes were boring into his back, prompting Mike to quicken his pace. This entire place was creepy.

Mike leaned back in his chair and blew out a bored sigh. He checked his watch. 2:52. Three hours to go and God was he bored!

The night had been uneventful, to say the least. Everything remained quiet. Mike would've gotten up to stretch his legs, but the feeling of being watched still lingered on his mind. So no. No exploring. So the silence stretched on, until a phone suddenly rang from the desk along the wall. Mike leaned forward in in his chair. He hadn't seen a phone when he had first inspected the desk.

Mike stood to answer it when the ringing was suddenly cut off. An automated message began to play. A panicked voice drifted out of the phone speakers.

"Hello, hello! Is this working?!" the voice urgently spoke on the other end. Mike sat back down confused. What?

"Listen if anybody's getting this, it means you're in that hell! Get out **now**before _they _get there!"

Mike listened, his face twisted into a confused expression until he smirked and leaned back in his chair again. _Nothing but a prank. _He thought as he interlaced his fingers behind his head.

"…If it's too late to leave just be sure to check your cameras, don't let them get close, it's your only chance."

On that note, the message ended and the phone clicked off.

"Yeah, alright kid." Mike said aloud.

While Mike didn't believe a word of what the word what the prankster had said, he had reminded Mike that he hadn't checked the cameras in a while. He flipped the tablet up and began to cycle through the rooms, tapping each square that represented a room.

Just as he finished checking each camera, something seemed off to Mike. Going through each room more slowly, he stopped on the stage camera. Wasn't there supposed to be three animatronics? Mike thought back to when he had first arrived. He remembered a duck, bear, and…a rabbit!

What the hell? The prank call from earlier echoed in his mind, but he shook it away. That was impossible. Those things were _robots_. What little intelligence they possessed was spent on their performance. They couldn't _move_ on their own.

The only other option was someone had broken in. Mike furiously began to cycle through the cameras again until something caught his eye in the West Hall.

When he switched back, what he saw caused his heart to leap to his throat. At the end of the hall, barely visible in the flickering back-up light, stood the form of what was undeniably the animatronic rabbit from the stage.

Mike stared until the camera, without explanation, cut out, leaving a blank, black screen. Mike tapped the screen, but it stayed stubbornly dark.

Mike frantically placed the tablet down and pounded the "light" button. There, in the doorway, stood the 'bot. Its face flickered ominously in the light until it went out. It rested a large paw on the doorway and stepped one foot into the room.

Heart pounding Mike attempted to slam the door in its face, but it refused to budge, instead the button clicked with each frantic press. The thing stepped into the office, reaching for him while simultaneously yanking on its head with its free hand.

Mike gave it no chance to touch him. Jumping from his seat, he stumbled around the tablet's desk and dashed from the room through the opposite door.

Searching behind him, Mike ran blindly down the East Hall, straight into a hard solid form. Bouncing back and landing on his ass, Mike stared, horrified, at the chicken animatronic. It began to bend down, as if to help him up, its arms outstretched. Mike scrambled back out of reach, stood, and raced in the opposite direction right back into the office.

Mike stopped dead in his tracks, he had completely forgotten the rabbit. It was still there and took another step towards Mike, who took an identical step back. Again Mike ran into the hall, and somehow slipped past the chicken. Actually it seemed to allow him to pass, even stepping out of the way it seemed.

Mike reached the Dining Hall and made straight for the doors. He grasped the handles and yanked. The doors stayed closed, efficiently locking him in. What place had doors that needed to be unlocked with keys from the _inside _as well as the outside?!

Mike patted his pockets, then he remembered. The keys were hanging in the office on a hook behind his chair. He was trapped.

Mike turned around to return to his office. Hopefully those things were out of there by now. He was met with the tall, intimidating forms of the animatronics. Damn those things were fast! With all forms of escape blocked Mike had nowhere to go as they advanced on him. He slid down to the floor with his back flat against the door.

As the things drew closer Mike's heart beat faster, they soon stood directly above him. The rabbit bent down and reached for him.

At that moment, Mike did the most embarrassing thing of his life. He fainted.

* * *

"Oh dear, why'd you have to go and meet him directly Bonnie? Now look at him!"

"Calm down Chica, he'll be fine, he didn't have a heart attack. 'Sides how was I supposed to know he'd freak? I can't read minds for crying out loud!"

"Well let's get him backstage. Whatever keeps attacking the other guards could still get him and Freddie still wants to meet him."

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hoped you liked it. Review if you would like, but we would appreciate the feedback. 'Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So we are going to enter a flashback for a short amount of time next chapter. We need to inform you that Foxy will not be introduced until Arc 2, but he will be part of the flashback. So again chapter 3 consists of the flashback so feel free to skip it if you want but there are some key points in it. Remember that this is a humanized fic, so the animatronics will be human. **

* * *

Mike slowly came back to consciousness. Where was he? He nearly sat up when he remembered: the animatronics, the frickin' door being locked, fainting. Fuck, this was bad. Instead, he took in his surroundings and tried to figure out what the hell to do.

From what he could gather he was laying on a table, metal from what it felt like. He shivered, the table was cold and hard. His clothes proved to have no protection against the cold seeping through the thin fabric. Hearing voices he dared not open his eyes, settling on just cracking them open, but closed them almost immediately. Maybe 10 feet away stood 3 forms hunched over in a huddle, obviously humanoid. He sucked in a breath, had he been kidnapped?

The three voices stopped suddenly went silent. Mike closed his eyes tight and went completely still, almost holding his breath. No, no, no, no, no…

"Did he…?" a soft voice spoke, obviously belonging to a women.

"I don't think so." Another said, also belonging to a women. "He was pretty out of it."

"In any case, we still need to figure out what to do with him. I was hoping for a peaceful first impression and you gave him quite the scare Bonnie." A stern voice said pointedly, this one male with a low, rumbling tone, but still sounding gentle.

"Would ya stop blamin' me, Chica scared him shitless, too!" "Bonnie" shouted.

"Only because he ran into me!" "Chica" raised her voice. "And that was because you scared him out of the office!"

"Would you two stop?" The first voice interjected. "Bonnie, the blame is on you this time. I know you were eager to meet him, but whether you meant to scare him "shitless" or not you nearly gave the guy a heart attack."

A sigh was heard, blown out in a long exaggerated breath. "Yeah, I was eager, he's the first guard we've had in years. All the others either ran away when they found out about us, or were killed." Bonnie said. "We had to keep him from escaping and make sure he wasn't murdered before we got there, Freddy." She finished.

Another sigh was heard, in defeat. "Fine. You win Bonnie. I don't agree with everything you did, but you got to him alive, you and Chica." Freddy said.

"Thanks." The Bonnie said smugly.

"Uh, cool, now that that's settled, what now?" Chica asked.

Freddy answered. "We wait 'till he wakes up and explain."

Mike listened as the three continued their conversation in hushed voices until it shifted from him. He felt so stupid. It had been humans in those suits who had chased him around. The suits had been discarded in a neat pile off to the side. They were likely accomplices of the kid from the phone call.

He was tempted to jump up and demand they leave that instant, less they wanted the police on them, but that would be foolish. They could be armed and dangerous, even if it didn't seem they wanted to hurt him. No, his best bet was to escape.

Cracking his eyes open again Mike took in the rooms layout. The room was darker than what he had first thought, with the sole light dimly lighting the table on which he laid. Everything else was thrown into shadow. Even in the poor light Mike could make out the three figures that were his captors.

As he suspected, there were two obviously female forms and one other that he could only assume to be the male. Behind them, maybe separated by 6 feet, was a door, likely the exit. It was then he figured he had been dragged Backstage, meaning that was possibly the only exit, upon closer inspection he found this to be true.

With that in mind, Mike closed his eyes and formulated a plan. Not the best plan in the world, but it would hopefully get the job done, y'know getting him out of this place in one piece.

Mike nodded to himself and fully opened his eyes. Inspecting his three captors he made sure their attention was fully away from him before sliding silently off the table onto the floor. He waited a few seconds to be sure they hadn't noticed his actions, luckily they seemed too caught up in their conversation to notice. Only when the 3 took no notice of his absence, did Mike creep along the wall silently on his hands and knees, completely shrouded in darkness.

Everything continued smoothly, his plan was working perfectly. He reached the halfway mark of the room. Mike was stooped down not 6 feet from where his captors stood, he was pleasantly surprised they still hadn't noticed. Taking extra care, he slid past them.

Now all he to do was reach the door. Once there he would leap up and run like mad to freedom. He would run straight through the damn glass if he needed. As soon as he got a chance he'd call the police.

It should've worked, but at that moment Mike's stomach gave a loud, and rather obnoxious, grumbling. Shit. He really shouldn't have skipped dinner. In unison the 3 figures turned towards him.

"Oh look, he's awake." The one called Bonnie said. She took a step towards Mike. Shit, shit, shit, shit… "Hey dude, could you get up and tell these guys I'm not the only one who scared you?" she asked.

"We already agreed, Bonnie." An exasperated voice spoke up.

Bonnie twisted to face the other two, "Yeah, well it didn't sound very genuine!" She returned her gaze back towards Mike. "So?"

Mike stared at her openmouthed. "Helloooo, earth to Mr. Security guard." She took a step forward. That was then Mike decided to bullshit his way out of this mess. He stood and brushed off his uniform before addressing the women in front of him.

"Alright, this was a nice prank and all, but this joke has gone on far enough. Time to leave before I call the police, guys." The three continues to stare at him.

Mike became frustrated and continued. "Seriously, leave before I call the police for breaking and entering." Mike abruptly stopped his lecture. Now that he got a good look, he could clearly see the women in the dull light. She looked human enough, with a pixie cut neatly trimmed with the tips brushing her cheeks, and the warm chocolaty skin, Mike could even say she was beautiful, if it wasn't for the blood red eyes, the deep purple hair, and were those rabbit ears?!

He gaped openly at her. She stared back. "What? Is there something on my face?" Then realization dawned on her face. "Oh, these." She said tugging on a purple ear. "Yeah, comes with the package. Along with this." She turned and indicated a cottony rabbit's tail. "S'not that unusual for us, Freddy and Chica are like this too, well not like me, but Freddy has a tail and fancy pair of ears too, and Chica has fluffy chick down and some nice tail feathers." The two forms silently nodded.

"Now I know that you're probably freaking out, but that's what we're trying to explain. See…" Mike tuned her out; either these guys were psychopaths, or were not human. Or they were just furry's, but that didn't fall far from psychopath. (Kidding.)

It dawned on him that maybe the rumors he had heard about the place were true. About how night guards and really anyone who dared stay in the place at night seemed to die a rather gruesome death. Of course the rumors had never been proven true, but Mike's current situation questioned whether the gossip proved that or not.

"So you see, it's a really long story…" Bonnie continued. Mike looked past her to the door. "And we're not really sure what we are either and..." She stopped suddenly and looked to her right, she looked back towards Mike with a glare. "Don't you da-!" Mike didn't let her finish, he slid past her and sprinted towards the exit.

"Hey, wait!"

Her words fell on deaf ears. Mike stretched his hand and felt his fingers brush the brass knob before he was forcefully yanked back. So damn close.

"Would you let us explain?!" the women demanded. "Freddy! Chica! Whoever! Can you please help?" How was she so fast? Or better question: how was she so strong? Her grip squeezed Mike's hand until it felt like it would snap.

In a panic, Mike reached for his flashlight with his remaining hand, finding it he wrapped his fingers around the cool metal and swung with all his force behind him. The women yelped and released his throbbing appendage.

"Hey!" a voice growled angrily behind him. Yep. It was really time to go.

Mike again reached for the door and again he was denied his freedom. He felt powerful hands bunch the back of his shirt and lift him clear off the ground.

"Now you listen here, if you ever try that again I'll rip off both your arms. Understood?" A voice growled in his face.

Mike glared at the man. This guy was only slightly larger than him, how was he able to pick him up so easily? Ice blue eyes glared right back at Mike, even when he averted his gaze. Thick, brown hair covered his head with the hint of a goatee on his face. Upon further inspection, Mike made out the rounded shape of a pair of fuzzy ears. He bet money this guy had a tail as well. Great.

As Mike continued to gawk, Freddy, as he had been referred to by the women, gave Mike a shake. "Problem?" he growled. Mike screamed, "Help! Somebody help! These people are insane!"

"And calm down! Haven't we already proven that we aren't going to harm you?!" the man continued, giving Mike another firm shake. "Freddy, calm down!" Bonnie shouted.

He had a point. These guys had made no move to physically harm him in any way. Their apparent super strength proved they had the power to do so, meaning even if they hadn't, they could still do whatever they wanted. This was the thought that kept Mike thrashing in the man's iron grip.

Freddy rolled his eyes in irritation.

"That's it."

Chica stepped forward and slapped Mike in the face. Hard. He stopped his thrashing and stared dumbfounded at the women in front of him. "Now just a few things: 1st: CALM DOWN. We. Wont. Hurt. You. 2nd:" her gaze hardened. "apologize to Bonnie for nearly pounding her face in."

Mike said nothing and gaped at the new women who was as equally strange as Bonnie and Freddy. Once again humanoid, with pale white skin and a long blonde low hanging ponytail reaching just past her shoulders, mixed in with her sleek hair was a mass of soft, down feathers, she had bright lavender eyes, more feathers lined her arms.

Chica narrowed her eyes. "Or we could hurt you, if you so insist." She threatened. Mike closed his hanging mouth, and looked to Bonnie. "Sorry." He said quickly.

"S'okay dude." She said with a smile.

"Now. Are you going to keep calm and allow us to explain?" Freddy asked. Mike nodded. "Alright, then I'm going to set you down." Freddy gently set Mike down on his feet and released his shirt. Mike stared at the 3 for a moment before turning and fumbling with the doorknob. "Oh, for crying out loud!" he heard Bonnie exclaim.

He felt her grab the back of his shirt in the same way Freddy had, minus the whole lifting off the ground, and drag him back towards the table he had awoken on. The other two shared a glance and followed. She forcefully shoved him back onto its surface and stood back.

"Just listen to what we have to say and you can leave if you want afterwards, okay?" Bonnie asked.

Mike took in the three before him. They looked back at him expectantly.

"Okay."

* * *

**So there you go everyone excluding Foxy has been introduced. BTW the flashback happens before the bite of '87.**

**Huge thanks to ****harry sirius potter-snape and Redraven119 for following the story and the guest who reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: For starters, I'm going to apologize for the incredibly long chapter, well long to me anyway. Another thing I'm sorry for is the use of OC's in this chapter. I will say they are used in ONLY this chapter, and only to help create a backstory for the characters. Also, it doesn't focus exclusively on those characters, but animatronics as well. So there's that, I suppose. Lastly, I absolutely despise this chapter, mainly because I just could not figure out how I wanted it to go down. So, sorry if it's horribly written; I really tried.

Feel free to skip this chapter if you wish, but if you do read it I hope you enjoy!

Bonnie nodded in satisfaction. "Alright, so let's try this again then, shall we?" she asked, sarcasm heavy in her tone. "I mean its only taken like three tries to get you to sit down and listen."

"I'm all ears." Mike answered testily.

He pushed himself further onto the surface of the table to get comfortable and allowed his feet to swing off the edge of the table like a child. In reality, he was preparing to be ready to kick one of the three in front of him should they make a move towards him. He twiddled his thumbs nervously. Even at the careful reassurances from Bonnie, he still felt nervous. He had only just met them. And they could still be psychopaths in cosplay, of course. But what were they doing in a frickin' pizzeria of all places?! At 3 in the morning?!

No, Mike would hold off calling the cops and getting the hell out of there after he heard their story. Not like he could have left anyway. Even though they had proved to be no threat so far, they made it clear he wasn't leaving until he heard them out.

Bonnie and Chica stood on either side of Mike, Freddy stood directly behind them, his frame blocking Mike's view of the exit. Bonnie seemed the most trusting of Mike, standing relaxed at his side. Chica just stood silently beside her, her hands clasped in front of her, scrutinizing him with her lilac eyes. Freddy, on the other hand, stood rigidly behind them, his arms crossed, icy blue gaze watching Mike, waiting for him to make a move.

So Mike sat back, opened his ears and shut the hell up.

"Well, let's see, where to start…" Bonnie muttered to herself, looking down in thought.

"The beginning would be nice." Mike suggested sarcastically.

Bonnie looked up from her inspection of the floor and glared at Mike in a moment of irritation. Her maroon eyes sent chills down his spine, until she cracked a lopsided half grin, her teeth flashed, even in the poor light.

"I'm gonna like you if you stick around." She predicted. Then her grin dropped. "It's kind of a long story."

Mike regarded her, narrowed his eyes and lifted his arm to inspect the watch on his wrist. "Well it's only 3:30 right now. You have two and half hours to tell your "long story" before my shift ends and the cleaning crew gets here to hopefully save me."

Bonnie regarded him and again flashed a grin. "We'll have you convinced you don't need saving by that time." In spite of himself, Mike was starting to like to like her, and smirked back. "Prove it."

Bonnie looked down at the floor in thought. "Right, so in the beginning…"

James Frost shuffled down the street, bent forward, struggling against the wind as he attempted to reach his destination on time. At the moment he was failing. The relentless, icy winds of Colorado prevented him from going faster than his current speed.

James grit his teeth and plowed on, he needed this to work out. With the mortgage looming in the distance, to his little girl being as ill as she was they needed this. Without the financial aid from this deal they could lose the house. He wouldn't put Mary and Maddie through that.

So he persistently shuffled forward through the horrid wind, flecks of snow began to fall stinging his face and blinding him. Great. It was snowing.

James grumbled and looked around, surprised to find that he was nearly there. Before long, he was standing outside his destination, inspecting the bland brick wall and flashing sign. "Freddy Fazbears Pizza." James registered the name before pushing his way inside.

Welcome heat immediately washed over him, warming his numb body. Sighing in appreciation, James took a moment to take in the layout of the restaurant, namely the massive stage that took up most of the right wall and the animatronics standing on it. Strangely, they looked as if they were talking with each other in a serious conversation. The bear had its arms crossed, seeming to shake its head in disappointment at the two before him. Raising an eyebrow, James opted to ignore it and began making his way down one of the two adjoining hallways he had noticed upon his entrance.

As he made his way around the array of tables, James vaguely wondered why the manager was selling the place. From the few times he had passed the restaurant it seemed to be in good business, with swarms of children on a sugar high gleefully parading through the lobby.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, James stood at the entrance of one of the hallways.

"Hello?" James called out softly.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth a crash was heard farther down the hall. Frown deepening James began towards the room he thought the sound had issued from. Upon his arrival the room had gone silent once more.

James lifted his fist and knocked gently on the door. Once again a crash was heard accompanied with a faint "Oomph." Lowering his hand, James looked quizzically at the door before reaching for the handle. Just as his hand wrapped around the knob a lock was heard clicking, the door was cracked open.

A short man stood before him. Red, curly hair poked out from underneath the cap shoved onto his head. Under the thick wire rim glasses his eyes darted nervously back and forth.

"C-can I help you?" he stuttered, tugging at his tie.

"Um, I'm here about the ad in the paper…" James started.

The man looked at James for the first time, hope shining in his eyes. Without a word he grabbed James by the wrist and yanked him into the office. For a man of his size he was surprisingly strong.

He looked down the hall towards the main room before slamming the door shut and locking it, the click sounding clear in the quiet room. James watched the events unfold with an arched eyebrow. This guy seemed unreasonably tense. Even after being sure the door was firmly locked the man seemed nervous, even… afraid?

The man, Norman his nametag confirmed, sat behind his desk and twiddled his thumbs. "Okay, down to business."

James ignored the comment and stared quizzically at him. "Uh, are you all right? You seem a little on edge."

Norman looked at his desk and began to noticeably sweat, it dripped from his brow onto his desk prompting him to retrieve a hidden handkerchief. After a moment of thought, in which James shifted uncomfortably, Norman looked up at James, "Robbers!" he said quickly, "Robbers, uh, broke in and trashed the place. Yeah, I'm just worried they'll be back is all." he said uncertainly, dropping his gaze once more.

James stared back skeptically. "Right." he said, not believing a word of what he said."Okay. Fine then, let's discuss."

Norman looked relieved that the attention had shifted from him and happily reached into his desk to retrieve a hefty stack of papers.

"Name your price." he said simply.

James already knew what he was willing to pay. "15,000." he said to the man in front of him. He knew the price was beyond ridiculous, but he wasn't trying to scam the guy. No, that was just all he could afford to pay. He looked at Norman with determination in his eyes, he was willing to negotiate.

"Deal." Norman said and passed the stack of papers to James, whose eyes widened in shock.

"D-did you just say 'deal'?" he asked quietly.

Norman nodded his head vigorously. "Yes. Just take this place, I would give it to you if I could." He rubbed his neck sheepishly "student loans and stuff y'know, gotta pay 'em off."

James was only half-listening as he signed and initialed in the indicated spaces on each contract. Once he had gotten over the shock, excitement began to bubble under his skin. This had been easier than he had initially thought.

"I'll transfer the money to you in the next few days, alright?" James asked.

Norman nodded distractedly, taking things out of his desk and placing them in a small box that had somehow ended up at his feet. "Sure, sure." He said as he carefully placed a framed photo in the box.

After taping the box firmly closed, Norman stood and offered his hand, a broad smile plastered on his face. "You have no idea how happy you've made me by taking this place." He said.

James cocked an eyebrow and took the extended hand and shook firmly. This guy was very weird.

With his hand released, Norman tucked the box under his arm and exited the office with a dumbfounded James hurrying after him.

"What about the rest of your stuff?" he called.

"I'll be back for it later. The keys are in the top right desk drawer." Norman said over his shoulder as he eased around the tables in the lobby. His look of fear when he passed the curtained area did not go unnoticed to James. He was obviously scared of something, but what?

James halted and stared thoughtfully at the curtains. Nothing stirred behind them.

Hmmm…

Norman had now made it to the doors and was just pushing them open when the chicken onstage took notice of the man attempting to leave and called out in a happy voice. "Bye~ Mr. Fritz!" it called out. The man stared at the 'bot in fear before rushing through the double doors to the outside. "This place is your problem now!" he called.

James seemed not to hear as he stared at the chicken, astounded. These things must be top of the line tech if they could recognize and distinguish human faces like that.

The animatronic in question stared at the spot Norman had stood moments ago in surprise before shaking its head and turning back to the other two, seeming to take no notice of James' staring.

Shaking his head, James observed the three onstage before a thought struck him. According to the ownership papers there were four animatronics, so where was the fourth?

His question was answered a moment later when the curtains in the corner of the room were pushed aside and a tall animatronic fox stepped out.

James' eyes widened as it stepped up to him, it looked down on him amber eyes glowing. James gulped. Well, he finally figured out why Norman was so scared of these things.

"G'day laddie." It said softly before stepping around James and moving towards the stage. As it stepped up, the other three welcomed it warmly. James looked on with confusion. It spoke with him. It recognized him as a person. Even stranger was that they seemed to recognize each other as well and enjoy each other's company, acting almost human. It was just a little freaky.

Shaking off the thoughts of the robots unusual intelligence, James got back to the matters at hand. Norman had mentioned robbers and the threat of them returning.

As unlikely as it was that they would, James needed someone watch the restaurant. At least for tonight.

He would have gladly done it himself, but decidedly changed his mind when a huge yawn came on. His body felt heavy. Damn he was tired. It had been a long couple of nights.

That left one option. James pulled out his phone and began to scroll through his list of contacts until he found the one he wanted. Holding the phone up to his ear, he thought about what he wanted to say.

Only a few seconds later a click on the other end indicated the phone had been picked up.

"Yeah?" a voice questioned on the other end.

James put on his best pleading voice.

"Hey man, you mind doing me a solid…?"

Chris stepped into the dark restaurant, he immediately closed the door behind him and locked it. Shining his phone around the room he followed James' directions and went to the back towards the security office.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Even for a friend, staying up all night to watch an old restaurant was not his ideal choice to spend the night.

As he entered the office, Chris flipped the light on and lit the room up. Taking a seat in the cushy computer chair he began to fiddle with the strange tablet-like device that allowed him to look through each camera stationed around the restaurant. Weird setup, but efficient he mused.

Placing the tablet back down, he looked at his watch and groaned. He had to do this for another 4 hours. Oh well, nothing to do about it then. He thought, before

It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hate this chapter. It was just really frustrating to write, and took ages. I don't know. Also, END OF ARC ONE! YES!**

**If you're skipping the flashback this is the end of it. The last paragraph or two is actually back in the present so read that if you please. I apologize for any continuity errors, and/or mistakes that are inevitably in this chapter.**

* * *

Freddy glanced curiously at the man who had entered the dining hall. He signaled silently to the other two to not move so as not to alert him. Luckily, they listened. _This time anyway. _he mused.

The man shone his phone around the room before turning and venturing down the West Hall.

As soon as he entered the office Foxy poked his head out of Pirates Cove and shot a questioning glance at Freddy. Barely moving, he shrugged, he had no idea who it was. Foxy shot a look back down the hall and back at Freddy before shrugging himself and disappearing back into the Cove.

Freddy turned towards the other two and began to talk in a hushed voice.

"Do either of you know who that was?" he questioned.

"No idea." Bonnie answered, a sly grin creeping across her face, "but why don't we go introduce ourselves?"

Freddy glanced at her. "Don't you dare." He threatened, "Not yet." Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't plan on standing here all night." Chica huffed before marching off the stage, still in her costume. A few moments later the sound of the kitchen doors opening and closing could be heard, soon accompanied by loud banging.

Freddy watched her go before glancing at Bonnie who stared innocently back. "I mean it Bonnie, don't mess with him." He said before stepping back stage to change out of his costume. Bonnie sighed in resignation before looking to Pirates Cove.

_Maybe Foxy wants to hang out. _She thought before shedding her own costume and jumping lightly off the stage to make her way to the Cove. She shot one last glance down the hall at the brightly lit security office before pushing aside the heavy curtains and vanishing from sight.

* * *

Chris yawned loudly before setting his book down and pushing his glasses up to rub the sleep from his heavy eyes. He was _so _not prepared for an all-nighter. He needed something to do.

Picking up the tablet he slowly cycled through the cameras, his eyes becoming heavier with each room he passed. It wasn't until he landed on the stage did his eyes shoot open in shock. .

The three animatronics that once stood in clear view of the cameras were now gone, somehow, leaving the stage completely empty

_How the hell? _He thought before placing the tablet down and standing, he interlaced his fingers and stretched the stiffness from his body. Satisfied, he stepped around the tablets stand and strode from the office.

Something, or someone, had moved those things and he was going to figure out what.

* * *

Chica pushed through the Kitchen doors in irritation. After Freddy forbade anyone messing with the guard she fully planned on staying in the kitchen all night to cook, but to her annoyance she found that all the needed ingredients were nearly out.

With nothing else to do, she decided to see what Bonnie was up to. Stepping out into the lobby she was immediately blinded by a light shining directly in her eyes. Stepping back she shielded her face with her arm and was surprised to find the bright yellow fabric of her costume rather than her pale skin. She had forgotten to take off her costume. The light was abruptly lowered allowing her to drop her arm.

Allowing her eyes to adjust she was surprised to see the guard from earlier. He in turn looked just as surprised to see her. The two stood for a moment staring openly at each other before Chica broke the silence.

"Uhhh, hi." She said, raising her hand in a weak wave.

The guard came to his senses. He let loose a strangled scream and dropped the phone bathing the lobby in utter darkness. She heard the man turn and run in the opposite direction.

Bonnie poked her head out of the curtains leading to Pirates Cove having heard the commotion. "What the heck was that?" she exclaimed looking at Foxy.

"No idea lass." he replied with a shrug. "Shall we check it out?"

Bonnie nodded and ventured from the Cove directly behind Foxy, who had already stepped out without an answer. A moment later his considerable bulk was shoved back into her small form. With his weight nearly doubling her own accompanied by his suit he nearly bowled her over with him, luckily he managed to catch himself before he crushed her. Peering around him Bonnie was surprised to find the man who had entered earlier.

_The guard?_

Foxy growled. "Watch where you're goin.'" The man before him stopped, took in the long sharp teeth, and glaring amber eyes before making the most logical decision. He turned and raced back down the East Hall.

It was at that moment Freddy stepped back onto the stage. His questioning glance soon turned to understanding when his eyes landed on the quickly retreating form of the guard. Crossing his arms he turned his gaze to Foxy or more specifically the one peeking around him to stare curiously down the hall.

"Bonnie…" he began.

She snapped her head forward to face him. "It wasn't me!" she exclaimed "Ask Chica, she was the only one out here!"

When Freddy directed his attention to her, she was currently in the process of removing her costume. She had only managed to remove her head when Freddy's piercing gaze landed on her. Placing the head on the table beside her she raised both hands, bewilderment masking her face.

"Hey, I have no idea what the hell is going on." She said defensively. "He was already out here when I left the kitchen."

Freddy refocused his attention at the now empty hall, he had already heard the solids thumps signaling that the doors had been closed, meaning the man had effectively locked them out, but he had simultaneously trapped himself inside the restaurant.

Sighing, Freddy pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes to think. He knew from experience how people acted when frightened, coupled with the fact that he had inadvertently cornered himself made the situation much worse.

"So, what be we goin' t' do?" Foxy questioned.

Opening his eyes, Freddy answered evenly.

"Well, seeing as there's nothing that can be done at the moment, we wait and see what happens."

* * *

Upon entering the office, Chris had turned to desperately slam the heavy security door shut, before scrambling across the room to do the same to the opposite door. All previous skepticism of the setup had vanished, now he felt thankful for the safety the doors offered.

Leaning back on the door, Chris took a moment to allow his pounding heart to slow. He straightened his glasses which had become crooked in his haste to make it back to the office.

What. The hell. Was THAT?! Those things…they were alive? That wasn't possible! They were robots!

If not for him seeing it with his own eyes he never would have believed it, but they had _spoken _to him. They obviously expressed emotions, what from the way the big one was glaring at him. Chris shuddered remembering the very long and very_ sharp_ teeth.

Pushing off of the door, Chris cautiously stepped in front of the large window next to the door. Cupping his hands he looked out into the darkened hallway, thankful to find that none of the creatures had followed him.

Sitting back down in the chair he ran a hand through his hair. What to do now…? Leaving wasn't an option, so the only other choice was to call for help. His eyes widened when he pat his pockets and found that they were empty of his cellphone. Then he remembered: in his shock, he had dropped it. Well that was just… great. Now what?

The only other option left was to hope that there was a phone somewhere in the office. If there wasn't…well let's just hope that there was. A few moments later Chris gave a small chirp of triumph, buried under stacks of paper and just general junk was a corded phone.

Raising it to his ear, he was relieved to hear a dial tone on the other end. Now it was time to decide who to call. His immediate thought was the police, but just as he prepared to dial, his hand poised over the nine, a sudden thought struck him.

Would they even believe him? He could already imagine how the conversation would go.

_Oh hey, could you send over a couple of cruisers? The non-sentient robots seemed to have come to life and scared the crap out of me. _

Shaking his head, Chris lowered his arm. There was one other person who could help, and it was _his_ fault he was here anyway.

With his mind made up he dialed the number. There was a few moments where Chris thought he wouldn't pick up when the line suddenly clicked.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered on the other end.

"James, get your ass over here now." Chris demanded "there's a problem."

* * *

Foxy pricked his ears at the noises coming from the office. By now he, along with Chica, had long shed his costumes and now stood with Freddy and Bonnie in a loose circle on the stage. Even from his current position he could clearly hear the man speak urgently into the phone.

"He's callin' someone." He said, addressing the three before him.

"Is it the police?" Freddy questioned.

"I don't think so."

Freddy raised an eyebrow. Whenever a guard found out about them they almost always called the police, who, in turn, almost never came. The few times they did come, they only poked around a bit before issuing a warning to the guard when they found nothing.

Guess it made this guy smarter than the others.

Foxy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "He's hung up."

"Who'd he call?" Bonnie wondered.

Foxy shook his head. "No idea lass; couldn't really hear, not even with these." He answered, gesturing to his ears.

With nobody else offering an answer silence descended on the group, with Foxy giving updates on what the man was doing before, he too, fell silent.

It wasn't long before Bonnie's question was answered however when the sound of keys turning the lock of the doors alerted the group.

As soon as the click was heard a man jumped in screaming.

"All right! Who wants some?!" he bellowed, swinging a rather dangerous looking golf club around.

The group looked on, emotions ranging from amusement, mostly Bonnie, to shock from the others.

The newcomer had stepped further into the restaurant coming very close to the stage, somehow he took no notice of the four standing on it. Once the shock wore off, Foxy shook his head and stepped to the edge. Crouching down, he tapped the man on his shoulder; he froze and looked slowly behind him.

Foxy gave a grin and raised his hand in a wave. "Ah, what be you doin' thar?" he questioned

The newcomer gave no answer, instead he chose to swing the golf club around as hard could. Fortunately, Foxy caught the club easily in his hand. The tension suddenly turned to that of annoyance.

"Well that wasn't very nice." He said, before easily yanking the club from his grasp. Without taking his eyes off the newcomer he handed the club to Chica, who stood behind him.

The newcomer stared at his now empty hands before turning, hoping to escape.

"Oh no you don't." Foxy said, grabbing the newcomer's arm and hoisting him on stage before gently placing him before the group.

"Now, care to explain what you be doin'?" he asked.

* * *

James had never been so scared in his life. Not when he had been in that car crash, or when he had lost his job, or even when he was seven and had ridden the Intimidator. Nothing compared to being surrounded by strangers in a dark restaurant with nobody around help, save your best friend who was currently holed up somewhere.

James' first thought was that he was dead. These people were going to kill him, and he couldn't help it. His second thought was that he had heard the voice that had addressed him before.

At first James could only stare at man before him. More out of shock, than fear. What did he _think _he was doing there?

After a moment of silence someone cleared their throat.

"Hello?" someone questioned.

James snapped out of his stupor and finally answered. "I'm here to stop you." He answered weakly.

Another round of silence, and then: someone snickered.

"Stop us? From doing what?" a voice questioned.

Here James paused. Wasn't it kind of obvious? "Well, you're robbers, I came to stop you from trashing the place and stealing and all that."

The same voice snorted. "Yeah, well, great job. You did a real great job "stopping" us."

James narrowed his eyes. "Well maybe if you hadn't broken in, I wouldn't have failed in "stopping" you." he said indignantly.

"We didn't break in, dude." a new voice added, "We sorta live here."

Eyes widened, James felt shock then anger. "That damn manager! He never told me about renting this place to someone else…" James heard the sound of someone face-palming before he was cut off.

"No, dude! Here, let me explain…"

* * *

Chris was beginning to get worried. It had been quite a while since he had called James and he still had no response.

He would wait a few more minutes before calling the police. Crazy sounding or not, he wasn't waiting around to let those things come to him.

After a moment the silence was broken by the loud obnoxious ringing of the telephone, causing Chris to jump out of his skin.

Staring dumbfounded at the phone, Chris picked up the receiver and stared at it for a moment before putting it to his ear.

"_Hello….?"_

"Chris, come out of there already. There's a few people you have to meet."

Chris was shocked to hear James' voice crackling on the other end of the phone. Speaking nonsense no less, there was no way in _hell _he was leaving the office. Not knowing those things were out there.

Hearing nothing but silence James spoke up once more. "I know what you're thinking, man. But if you would come out and let us explain we could make a few things clear. I mean, look at it like this, I'm out here and still alive."

Chris shook his head, he was… out there? To confirm, he stepped up to the door and pressed the button, allowing the doors to pull up. He cautiously poked his head out and spied the stage, on it stood 5 dark forms. One raised their hand and waved a small light at him. James' phone.

Confused, Chris stepped from the office and slowly made his way down the hall; his eyes darting from the stage to the exit, he came to halt near the stage, allowing a few feet to remain, and stared up at the small group. James stepped to the edge of the stage and offered a hand to hoist him up. When Chris didn't step forward he dropped it back at his side.

A few moments of awkward silence, with no one moving. Then: "What the hell, man?" Chris questioned.

Even in the half-light Chris could see the smirk plastered across his face. "Shut the hell up and get up here." he said. James offered his hand again, this time Chris took it and stepped onto the stage.

James pulled Chris on stage and stepped back. He turned back around to face the group before them.

"Okay, can you explain now?" he asked.

They nodded, one of the females spoke. "Well, to tell you the truth, there's not much to tell." she said. "Basically, we woke up here, we have no memory, no apparent family, nothing."

She trailed off, prompting someone else to speak up. This one was a male. "At the time, we had no idea that we were humanoid. Everywhere we went, we wore our suits. And, well, you see how people reacted to that." he said flatly.

"When we did find that we could remove our suits, we found it best to keep it a secret. This place is all we've ever known, its out home and we were certain that we would be kicked out if they found out. So we began to scare off the guards and managers in hope that the place would be shut down, and we would be left on our own." Another added. "But there was no such luck, someone new always came."

"That would explain Norman…" James said thoughtfully.

Someone giggled. "Yup. But it wasn't really all that hard; he was always so nervous. The only reason you were any different was because you're friend there saw us, then he called you."

Chris crossed his arms. "So, how long have you been here?"

Someone answered, almost reluctantly. "I'd say it's been about 7 years now." they said. "That's the strange thing, we don't seem to age. Or need sleep, or even food. That's when we figured we weren't completely human. Along with our, ah, other strange features."

James said nothing, as they finished their story. It almost seemed impossible, and he would have written it off as just that is he hadn't seen them for himself. The strange animalistic attributes they possessed, as well as the inhuman strength.

"Well, now that you know, what happens now?"

James stared thoughtfully at the four in front of him. This was…strange, to say the least. Whoever would have thought that these mascots, loved by the children of the small town, held such a secret. They had lived here for years, causing no harm to anybody. What would he do?

By now, early morning light was beginning to filter through the restaurant; allowing each party to get a good look at each other. James finally saw the group clearly; two women, and two males. The shorter of the two men cleared his throat.

"So?" he asked.

James shook his head and smiled. "I won't be able to pay you. Not now anyway." he said

The man smirked back. "We've never been paid before, but the offer was nice."

The other three seemed to visibly relax at the twos comments.

James stretched and turned to Chris, "You gonna keep your mouth shut?"

Chris turned to him with his arms still crossed. "I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing to keep my mouth shut about." He smiled. "But, in all seriousness, I feel like I'm about to fall over. I'm going to bed." James widened his own smile, before turning to face the four before him.

"Are you going to be alright for the rest of the day, I'm pretty tired myself." he said. They all nodded.

"Alright. Oh, and before I go, I don't think I've caught any of your names. If I'm working here, I should probably learn my co-workers names." He said.

Immediately, one of the women stepped forward.

"Chica." She said simply, offering a little nod, before stepping back.

The tall one took up her example. "The name be Foxy."

The other women crossed her arms and grinned slyly at him. "Bonnie. Don't forget it now."

Finally, the last man stepped forward and offered a hand. "Freddy. Pleased to meet you." he said.

James took the hand and shook. "Likewise."

* * *

It was here that Bonnie stopped. Mike looked up at her, she had a strange emotion on her face; a mixture of anger and was that… sadness?

Mike cocked and eyebrow and looked at Freddy. He was looking at the floor as if there was something intensely interesting about its dirty surface.

Mike opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when Freddy spoke. "A few years later, James was killed here in the restaurant. We're not sure what did it, but Chris was there to see it. Whatever it was, we never found out, Chris disappeared not long after and we haven't seen him since."

Mike said nothing. Neither did anyone else. The silence was deafening, then Mike's watch went off, signaling the end of his shift. He ignored it. Mike took a deep breath and lifted his arm to turn the annoying device off.

Sliding from the table he had been sitting for the last couple of hours, he yawned loudly. Stretching the stiffness from his body, he slipped past the three in front of him. They let him.

"Well, that was a nice story." he said as he walked away.

The animatronics said nothing and simply stood there. Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Thanks…."

Mike cracked the door, before halting and looked over his shoulder once more.

"Oh, and see you tomorrow night."

All three stared at him in silence; before Bonnie's face broke into a childish grin and suddenly she was in front of Mike, somehow she had managed to pull him into a headlock and was giving him a vicious noogie.

"Yeah, I knew couldn't resist our charm." she teased.

Chica smiled slightly. "I'm all for it, as long as you don't try to attack us with your flashlight anymore."

Freddy gave a broad smile and walked over to where Bonnie and Mike stood and laid a hand on the man's shoulder. "Welcome to Freddy's."

Mike gave a smile and turned to leave, the animatronics followed behind him to the front door. Before stepping out, something from the story bothered him.

"By the way, who's Foxy?"

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap. I'm going to apologize once more for the shittiness of this chapter, we're very tired and wrote thus kind of hastily. ****I sincerely hope you all still enjoyed though, and hope you come back for arc two.**

**Huge thanks to:**

**Mr. Indigo**

**The DJ Absolution**

**fireball1607**

**harry sirius potter-snape**

**Redraven119**

**For reviewing/following, you are the reason we had the confidence to continue, and for that I am deeply thankful. 'Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

? ? ?

* * *

_He glared at the small group from the shadows, none of them aware of his presence. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a slight shiver from the curtains of Pirates Cove. Even that damn fox was intrigued. He was going to get that guard just like all the others. Those idiots didn't even know it was him, even though he was doing it right under their noses, and they always took the fall for it. _

It seems Mr. Schmidt is giving them hope, well not for long, he'd deal with him soon enough.

_Freddy started and looked over his shoulder towards a darkened corner near the back of the restaurant. "What's up Freddy?" Bonnie questioned. Freddy furrowed his brow, his frown deepening._

"_Nothing, I thought I just saw a ghost." _


	6. Arc 2: Road to Recovery

**A/N: Yay! Arc 2!**

**Sorry for taking longer than usual to update, we just got back to school after a random snow shower, and we found we had less time to work.**

**Also, when I wrote this chapter I used the mental illness PTSD. I am in no way a doctor, I apologize if I inaccurately depicted the illness; it is completely unintentional. Oh, and sorry for making the chapter so angsty-ish.**

**That's really all I have to say. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Arc 2, Ch. 1: Road to Recovery

Foxy's ears perked up at the sound of his name, but they soon drooped back down. He peeked out the heavy lavender curtains with hazy eyes, spying the others sending the night guard off. Seems this one was going to stick around. He blinked the blurriness from his eyes and turned back into his cove.

As he trudged back into the darkness, he stumbled around the assortment of bottles tossed around the room. Past the bloodied suit, with gore dried to its surface. And around the large plywood ship that covered most of the back area; once brightly colored, but now the peeling surface was barely recognizable.

He sat down heavily on the lid of a lone trunk tucked away behind the ship. Rubbing his eyes, he reached down for a half empty bottle at his feet, grabbing its neck he brought it to his lips and downed what remained of the alcohol.

He raised the bottle above his head in a toast. "Yar har har and a bottle of rum." He grumbled sarcastically. The alcohol had started to take effect, causing his movements to become clumsy and slow. The bottle slipped from his loose grasp and fell to the ground.

Foxy watched it fall with unfocused eyes, fascinated as it tumbled past his face. Watched, as if the world was in slow motion, as the bottle finally reached the ground. The world finally sped back up as it cracked and shattered against the ground.

He stared at the shards, dumbfounded. Then a grin stretched across his features, and he giggled. His low, dark chuckles soon turned into hysterical laughter; he bent double and clutched his painfully shrunken stomach, in result he upset his position on the chest, and tumbled forward off his seat; on instinct he threw a hand out to catch himself from landing flat on his face. Doing so landed his hand directly in the pile of glass glistening with what little remained of its contents. The shards dug and tore into his skin, but in his current state the man didn't seem to notice.

Foxy had no clue what was so funny, no idea why the simple act was causing bouts of gleeful laughter to bubble up from his throat, but his best guess would be the alcohol that was currently racing through his veins, rapidly intoxicating him and clouding his mind.

As the gales of laughter finally died down to soft chuckles, Foxy reared back on his knees and sat down heavily on him rump, resting his back against the chest. It was then that he finally started to feel the burning from his injured hand and decided it was time to get a look at the full extent of the damage he had inflicted on himself.

Lifting up the appendage, he flinched back at the large fragment of glass that was sunk deep into his palm. Blood oozed lazily from the wound, the glassware acting as a plug for the laceration.

Experimentally, he tugged at the piece and, unsurprisingly, it hurt like hell; the injury began to throb painfully at the attempt. Grimacing, Foxy grabbed the piece with his middle finger and thumb gingerly; letting out a breath, he yanked the piece out quickly.

Almost immediately, blood began to leak from the wound; it dripped and splashed onto his already dirty clothing, but Foxy didn't seem to care. His attention seemed completely focused on the crimson liquid flowing freely from the gash across his palm.

Foxy's expression was a mixture of shock and horror; suddenly he winced, his head fell forward and he brought his remaining hand up and tightly gripped his wild air. He screwed his eyes tightly shut; horrific images, fragmented and broken, flashed across his vision.

There was so much blood. It pooled around his feet, and stained his costume. The smell was overpowering, metallic and sharp, so strong he could practically taste it. He couldn't remember what had happened exactly. Everything was happy one moment; he remembered a small face glowing with delight, smiling broadly up at him. A bright flash of gold, then… darkness.

When he "awoke" all he saw was red.

The worst thing about these little episodes, he found, was the screaming. It felt like the world was shrieking at him in unison. It bit at his sensitive ears painfully, so he pinned them to his head, hoping to block out the horrid sound. His eyes trailed up to see a little hand soaked in blood. Then the memory was over, almost as soon as it had started.

Foxy's body had broken into a cold sweat, it dripped from his brow, mixing with the blood already staining his clothes. He had clenched his hand into a fist slightly staunching the flow from his hand.

He was so completely sick of the images; they left him disoriented and angry. It was the main reason he had begun drinking, he had found that the alcohol helped him forget the horrifying flashes, at least for a while.

On that thought, he shakily stood and turned towards the chest; with fumbling fingers he unclasped it and reached inside. Hoping to find a new bottle, he was disappointed to find the chest empty instead.

He would need to go on a raid tonight. He would also have to get more food, he was nearly out. Foxy let out a shaky breath; he was going to have to avoid Chica, which was not going to be easy considering she spent most of her time in the kitchen, another problem was Freddy. On their off days, the bear spent most of his time in the main lobby, doing nothing in particular usually just quietly observing the doings of the restaurant.

It would be difficult to get to the office for more, nightfall was the best option, and it gave him the cover of darkness. It was a good thing the owner kept his own hoard of alcohol. He would have to take only a few of the bottles, he didn't want the man to notice he was sharing his secret stash.

For now, he decided it was probably best to try and sleep. God knows how long it had been since he had a proper rest, the nightmares restricted him from doing so. Maybe today would be different?

Foxy sat back down and leaned against the chest again, with a boot he shoved the pile of glass far out of reach. He tipped his down past his eyes and leaned forward. Closing his eyes he relaxed, within moments he had fallen asleep.

Then the nightmares began.

* * *

**And there you have it, another chapter complete! Tell me what you thought of it. I actually really enjoyed writing this one. **

**Huge thanks to:**

**wrldqueek**

**Marshslam**

**markedmoderator**

**and everyone else who has followed, favorited, or reviewed up to this point. You're all amazing!**

**One last thing, every chapter from here on out is going to be no less than a thousand words, but they also may be that short as well. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer than this one. 'Till next time.**


	7. Arc 2, Ch 2

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! Sorry for the delay, but school destroyed me. I hope I made up for it with this long-ish chapter. Also sorry for the late upload as well, I hate updating at night, but I didn't want to delay anymore, so here it is. I actually kinda like this chapter. It was fun to write+ writing everyone's perspective, minus Foxy's, was really cool. Tell me what you think.**

**One last note, all relationships are platonic. No romance in this story, sorry! If someone requests a ship, I'll write an oneshot about it, though.**

* * *

Freddy sat on the edge of the stage, letting his legs hang off its edge. It had been a few hours since Mike had left, leaving the restaurant quiet; nothing noteworthy happened save for the cleaning crew who came in for their daily rounds.

Luckily, the animatronics were used to this pattern and had enough sense to redress and take their positions on stage. The crew who had entered almost seemed surprised, and relieved, to not find a bloody mess for once.

They edged around the animatronics nervously and straightened the restaurant up, before hurriedly exiting the building. They feared the animatronics; much like all adults who encountered them.

Only a handful of people actually stuck around when they found out about the animatronics sentience, or rather, their life. Understandably so. They were unusual, and people were scared of what they couldn't understand; in this case: walking, talking robots. Course, if people actually got close enough, they would find the logical answer, but no, they chose to run.

Another fact that effectively ran people off, and kept them nervous of the place were the not-so unusual rumors spreading across the town. People had begun going missing, people who wouldn't be missed. It was soon discovered that each person had a single connection: they each worked at Freddy's for the guard shift before mysteriously disappearing the next day, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the townsfolk, or the police.

Several investigations of the restaurant later found no evidence against the establishment, but the rumors still remained.

There was that other event that caused a huge uproar and nearly put them out of business completely. The Bite, as it had been dubbed, was a terrible incident that nearly resulted in a child's death. How the restaurant managed to stay in business after that day really beat Freddy, but he guessed it involved a large sum of money and a promise to shut down the responsible animatronic, a promise that was never fulfilled. Even now, after all this time, parents were still nervous to bring their children to play, especially around the animatronics.

Freddy glanced out of the corner of his eye, to stare at the curtains masking Pirates Cove. Thinking about the Bite brought up a lot of bad memories. When it was all done, the entire occurrence confused them all, especially Foxy.

Foxy, the one who adored children with all his being, had bitten a child and nearly killed them. There was one thing that left Freddy completely bewildered, when he faced Foxy he was met with and odd expression of, not malice, but confusion and horror. Not long after that Foxy went into self-induced exile; he now refused to exit the Cove, no amount of reassurance and prodding from Freddy changed his mind. Eventually, he just gave up, and left him be. A thought that caused Freddy to feel incredibly guilty.

Foxy was obviously not okay, and he had just left him alone with his own dark thoughts. That wasn't what friends were supposed to do. There was one problem, while Freddy held no anger for, Bonnie and Chica were another issue. They remained bitter and showed no signs of forgiveness, not until a full explanation was rightfully given. That was where the problem lied though, nobody seemed to have a clue about what exactly happened.

Freddy thoughtfully tapped his chin, Mike's question echoing through his mind. It had been quite some time since Foxy had left the Cove. Maybe it was time to have a chat.

_What happened that day Foxy…?_

* * *

Bonnie entered the office and plopped down in the chair, she picked up the tablet and began flicking through the cameras without really looking at them.

As soon as the doors to the restaurant had been locked back, and she was certain nobody was snooping around outside, she had jumped from the stage still in full costume and made her way to the back. She heard Freddy sigh in annoyance, but she didn't care. A small thump alerted her to Chica jumping from the stage, she thought she was following her until she heard the kitchen doors swish open then closed.

Only when she was in front of the opened security doors did she shed her costume, leaving it in a heap outside the office. She continued to slowly flick through the cameras without really looking at the screen of the tablet, more fiddling with it than anything. She had other things on her mind.

Mike had left a few hours prior with a promise to return that night for his shift. She hoped he stuck around; he would be one of the few who returned, if he actually did. And he had listened, which was a rarity, too.

Bonnie thought back to last night, when they had cornered the guard and he had ended up fainting in the end, a thought that brought a smile to her face. It had been fun, all the way up until the moment Mike had to leave.

Her smile suddenly dropped though, when she remembered _he _had been brought up. She remembered the conversation clearly.

_By the way, who's Foxy? Mike asked. His brow raised questioningly._

_The band__had immediately frowned, the mood around them turned cold. Mike looked surprised at the sudden shift of atmosphere. _

"_Uhh…"Nobody you should mess with." Bonnie said. "He's better left alone." _

"_It's best you stay away from him." Chica agreed_

_Freddy remained silent. Taking notice of this, Mike looked to him with confusion; he just silently shook his head, making it clear it wasn't the best question to ask. Especially at the moment. _

_Mike opened his mouth looking as if he was going to ask a question, before closing it. He nodded once to indicate he understood; but he locked eyes with Freddy, making it clear this wasn't over._

_All this didn't go unnoticed to Bonnie, but she chose to ignore it. Freddy would warn Mike against the dangers of _him_._

Bonnie came out of her thoughts and scowled, she still hadn't forgiven him. Not for what he had done. That jackass nearly put them out of business, and he hadn't even given a decent explanation. He had nearly killed a _kid _and all he could offer was incoherent mumbling about blood, and screams, and an odd flash of gold. Then he went and hid in the Cove for years, refusing to come out. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of him for a while, only the occasional flash of amber eyes from the crack of the curtains.

She hated to admit it, that even though she hadn't forgiven him, his behavior had been worrying her for some time now; she suspected Freddy and Chica felt the same way.

Bonnie shook her head and looked down at the tablet, she was surprised to find she had accidently landed on Pirates Cove. She stared at it a moment before tossing the tablet back onto its stand.

She crossed her arms and stared at the wall, using her feet to swing slightly back and forth in the chair. A flash of Foxy's goofy grin crossed her mind, but she shook it away. That wasn't him anymore, not presently at least.

_He's best left alone._

* * *

The oven beeped once to indicate it had heated up. Chica turned and, with practiced ease, swept her pans of food into her hands and pushed them into the heated oven.

She closed the door and turned to pick up her timer, she twisted its dial and set it down where it began to tick quietly. With that done she set to work on the pile of dishes she had dirtied during her cooking frenzy.

As she ran her hand under the water, waiting for it to warm; she began to hum to herself. An old song she had heard long ago from a good friend. She missed his songs.

Chica picked up the dish soap and added a generous amount to the sink, she watched as it slowly frothed up into a mountain of bubbles. Scooping some up, she brought it to her face and sculpted a beard out of the foam. She remembered doing this before with him when he followed her into the kitchen or simply wandered in when her cooking began to drift through the restaurant. She missed when he came to visit.

Scrubbing the bowls and cooking utensils, Chica thought back to happier days when she was first learning to cook and everything made was trial-and-error. She remembered their faces when they ate the strange concoctions she had thrown together. They always smiled though, and complimented her cooking skills, no matter how bad it was. She was grateful, because she always found cooking to be so soothing and would have hated to give it up. She finally learned to cook for real, and they began to look forward to her dishes every night. She missed those days.

She recalled his goofy jokes and his gentle nature and the games he played with her. And the days he was happy, and not hiding away. She missed him.

Behind her, the timer dinged.

* * *

Mike closed to his apartment and briskly descended the steps, he waved goodbye to Greg before pushing through the entrance doors into the cold evening air. He crossed the road and stepped lightly on the sidewalk.

He was going early tonight. He had to make sure what happened the night before wasn't just the result of his sleep deprived mind, in other words: to make sure he hadn't dreamt the entire experience.

He was grateful that the restaurant wasn't all that far from his apartment. The cold and he hadn't always mixed well, he was currently doubled up in two coats and a thick pair of wool gloves, and even so he still shivered slightly.

Mike was thankful to see Freddy's on the horizon and quickened his pace until he finally made it to the doors. He nearly pushed inside when a thought stopped him. What if they were still dangerous? Of course when he says they he's referring to the crew of animatronics inside, who actually turned out to be humans.

What if they had only let him go because they had little time before the janitors arrived, and they were only trying to lure him back?

Mike looked into the pitch dark restaurant warily, he thought about going home before images of last night flashed into his mind. The crew's sincere expressions, and the goodbyes that morning. They had plenty of opportunities to kill him last night, none of which they took advantage of. They were harmless as far as he could tell, and he was beginning to become seriously cold as the night wore on, so he made up his mind.

Mike shook the last of his doubts away and pushed into the warm lobby. He sighed in relief, and allowed his eyes to adjust to pitch blackness of the room. Mr. Blanke had said he was conserving power, meaning no lights except during business hours.

As soon as he could see he looked up at the stage, and was mildly surprised to find it empty. So he hadn't dreamt the experience. He strained his eyes around the room looking for any of the animatronics. He saw nobody. It wasn't that odd he supposed. They were probably doing their own thing, and he had come early.

Shrugging, Mike stepped further into the restaurant and saw the light issued from his office. So, someone was in there. It was then that Mike remembered the cryptic conversation from that morning. How none of them seemed to want to talk about the mysterious character, Foxy. Maybe they would offer some explanation.

Mike was about to turn down the hall, when he noticed something… off about the strange curtained area. The curtains had been drawn back to fully reveal its interior, he could barely make anything out in the gloom, the darkness from the restaurant helped none, but he could just make out little sparkles of light glinting off what must have been glass. They kind of resembled bottles.

Mike searched for a more without entering the area, but he found nothing. Eventually, he moved on; figuring it was a storage area or something.

As Mike finally began to walk down the East Hall he noticed a figure exiting 's office. He automatically guessed it to be one of the animatronics, probably Bonnie if he had to make a guess.

"Hey!" Mike called out, in greeting. "You shouldn't really go in there. I could get in trouble if Mr. Blanke found out, and God knows what he has in there."

The figure turned towards him and Mike's grin dropped into a confused frown. This person was much taller than the Bonnie, a fact he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed earlier. The figure stalked up to Mike, who took an involuntary step back.

_Ok, not Bonnie. So not Bonnie!_

The man glowered down at Mike with glowing amber eyes, he noticed they seemed similar to when he had first met him. Slightly unfocused, and bloodshot. And just as mean looking. The only difference Mike noticed was the underlying sadness in them.

The second thing he noticed was the concerning hook the man was holding down at his side. It's tip glinted menacingly in the dull light; he gulped and considered running, he wasn't cornered after all, but the man spoke in a deep menacing tone that locked Mike's knees and sent chills down his back.

"What's it t' you?" the man growled.

* * *

**And another chapter to add to this fanfiction. As a side note foxy has two hands, but he carries the hook from his costume as a sort of weapon.**

**Thanks to:**

**sailorblaze**

**Batman1017**

**A Sleeptalking Demigod**

**THE real assistant**

**For following/favoriting the story. Ya'll are freaking amazing!**

**I'm really happy to say that we've reached 12 followers for this story, that's 12 more than I thought we'd get. I just want to say you guys really do rock and I want to thank you for clicking the story and trying it out. Thank you, really.**

**Not much else to say, I guess. 'Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First off: I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating in a while. School, procrastination, and writers block got in the way; I don't think it'll ever take nearly two weeks again. Secondly, to the guest who said Bonnie's a boy: We know that canonically he is, but when I wrote out the first few chapters a few months ago we assumed Bonnie was a girl; plus I feel it balances out the boy/girl ratio. Anyway, take this 2,500+ word chapter, I stayed up 'till about 4 am to speed write it, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"What's it t' you?" the man growled.

Mike froze. How had this guy gotten in here? Why was he in 's office? And more importantly, who the _hell _was he? Mike was getting really sick of coming into work and finding people who weren't supposed to be there. This particular man looked potentially dangerous, he seemed…unstable and easily provoked. So, Mike remained decidedly silent. Turns out that wasn't so smart.

When Mike offered no answer the man took a menacing step forward, he was a little taller than  
Mike; he bent ever so slightly to look Mike in the eye.

"How about mindin' yer own business_._" He growled, his breath smelled faintly of alcohol, before stepping around Mike and walking down the hall. Getting over his initial shock, Mike turned and watched his retreating figure, he noticed something long and thick swishing behind him. Was that a tail? Realization dawned on him, well more like hit him upside the head, he looked closer and saw a pair of pointed ears atop his head.

"Foxy?" he called. The man stopped and Mike, for a moment, feared he would come back; what with his being so easily provoked. Fortunately, the man simply turned and glared at Mike before shaking his head and continued on his way down the hall until he disappeared from sight. Towards Pirates Cove he noticed.

Bonnie's head poked out the of the security office. "Mike?" she squinted her eyes and her face lit up. "You came back! What's with all the noise out here?" she asked with a half grin.

Mike turned to face her. "Bonnie." He started. "You have some explaining to do…"

* * *

Chica wiped her wet hands on her apron and placed her fists on her hips, smiling broadly. What to make this time? She wondered. She knew she shouldn't be cooking again lest the cooks become aware of the missing ingredients, but she always found cooking so soothing and right now she was bored.

She decided to check the inventory to see what she could make with the limited supplies. She opened the cupboard and was surprised to find it emptier than it had been that morning. She was sure there had been a whole loaf of bread, it also seemed several cans had gone missing as well.

Someone had raided the kitchen, and she had an inkling as to who. She gently closed the cupboard doors and removed her apron, folding it neatly and stowing it in its hiding place behind the fridge.

Chica had been looking to talk with him for a while, hopefully to get him to explain, and this was a perfect excuse to go see him.

She exited the kitchen, nobody was in the lobby leaving it deathly quiet except for the faint whispers of someone in the Security Office. Chica ignored it and pushed into Pirates Cove, she wasn't prepared for the heavy darkness that left her completely blinded.

She blinked a few times to allow her eyes to adjust, as soon as they did she took a small step forward. Her foot struck something round and smooth, it fell over with a soft tink and rolled away loudly until it was stopped by a large something near the back of Pirates Cove.

Chica stopped and listened sure that he would emerge from the shadows, alerted by the noise, but nothing happened. Knowing her eyes were useless in the poor lighting, she strained her ears listening for any movement.

Hearing nothing she made her way further into the Cove, taking care not to tread on any more of the strange objects like the one she had kicked when she entered, until she reached the large something in the back. She ran her hand over it feeling chips of paint come off into her palm, she remembered the fake ship from Foxy's show way back when, and shook her head sadly.

_He has to be here somewhere. _

She placed her hand back on the ship and slid it along its surface, allowing it to lead her around. She peeked around it and squinted.

_Aha! _

There he was, she spied a hunched form propped against a large chest. Chica stepped around the ship and cleared her throat. She waited but Foxy showed no indication that he had heard her, so she spoke anyway.

"Y'know, you could've just asked for the food, you didn't have to take it."

Foxy still showed no signs that he was aware of her presence, it was beginning to unnerve Chica slightly. She took a step forward and promptly tripped on another one of the mysterious objects littering the place.

_Ouch._

She groped in front of her until her finger brushed against its smooth surface. Grabbing it she brought it close to her face and identified it as an empty bottle. She sniffed it and smelled the strong stench of alcohol, she scrunched up her nose.

She knit her eyebrows together and stared at the man unmoving before her.

"Foxy, have you been drinking?"

He still offered nothing, and she crawled closer. She notice his body seemed rigid and he seemed to be breathing strange.

"Foxy? You're really starting to freak me out."

He ignored her.

"Foxy!"

Chica had enough and darted a hand out to grasp his shoulder, she shook him firmly. That wasn't such a good idea.

Foxy jumped as if he had been shocked; he whipped his head around to glare at her, seeming not to recognize her. Chica's eyes widened as a primal growl bubbled from deep in his throat, he drew his hand back to strike.

Chica screamed.

* * *

Mike stepped into the office, Bonnie had already retaken her seat in the chair with her arms crossed.

"What do ya want to talk about?"

Mike leaned against the desk opposite of her and crossed his own arms.

"Foxy." He said simply.

Bonnie's brow shot up, she pursed her lips a gleam of irritation shone in her eyes.

"You really need to learn to mind your own business, you know that?" she said, annoyance evident in her tone. "We already told you, don't mess with him."

Mike shook his head. "It becomes my _business _when he breaks into Mr. Blankes office for whatever reason, then decides to threaten me with his hook." `

Bonnie remained silent, concern etched into her brow. "There's something wrong…" she murmured thoughtfully, "Why are you acting so violent?" the words were barely audible to Mike.

"Bonnie?"

"Hmm?"

"If you won't tell me, I'll go talk to Freddy."

Bonnie focused on Mike, strangely there wasn't any anger anymore, just concern.

"I'll come with you, I need to ask him something."

She stood and stretched, Mike allowed her ahead of him so she could lead. They had just exited the office when Mike heard a fearful scream from down the hall, it stopped as soon as it began. He halted.

"What was tha- "Bonnie froze, her ears twitched for a second before she took off down the hall without a word.

"Chica!" she cried.

Mike stared until her form disappeared around the corner, leaving him alone. Then common sense caught up and he took off after her.

Just what the hell was going on?!

* * *

Freddy started when he heard the scream. He stood from where he sat backstage and rushed out the door. That sounded like awfully Chica, but there was nothing in the restaurant that could make her scream like that.

Freddy exited the Backstage area and jumped from the stage, he reached the place where he was sure the scream had originated, just as Bonnie had. He saw Mike race around the corner of the East Hall and come to a screeching halt. They stopped and stared at each other for a moment before all three of them directed their gazes towards Pirates Cove.

He immediately thought the worst, had Foxy hurt her? _He wouldn't…would he? _

"Freddy you don't think would actually attack one of us, do you?" Bonnie asked. She didn't want to believe that he would do it either, but it was obvious that Foxy hadn't been himself in long time.

She ran up to the entrance of the Cove and swept the curtains aside shining what little light the restaurant offered into the area. She stepped inside.

"Chica! Where are you?" she called worriedly.

"Bonnie?" a voice called faintly from the back of the Cove.

Bonnie rushed forward, Freddy close behind. Mike followed at a slower pace, taking in the multitude a bottles littered across the room. As he wandered farther into the Cove his foot caught on something forcing him to stop. He looked down and saw a heap of cloth, bloodied and torn beyond recognition. He shook his foot free and stepped around the bundle, coming up behind the group in the back.

The sight that met Mike was strange. Chica sat on the floor her hair tousled with strands falling across her face, but otherwise unharmed. She was frantically trying to get the man who sat in fetal position to respond to her, he was clutching his head as if he was in pain, and was growling lowly under his breath.

Freddy and Bonnie stood back staring at them in shock.

Chica looked up, her eyes round with fear.

"Don't just stand there! There's something seriously wrong, and I don't know what to do!"

Freddy snapped out of his stupor and stepped forward with uncertainty.

"Foxy…are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond and instead seemed to retreat further into himself.

Bonnie seemed to realize something and turned around to dash past Mike, who stared after her confusedly.

"Where are you going?" he called.

"I have an idea!" she shouted over her shoulder, before disappearing from sight completely.

Mike looked back at the scene in front of him with growing concern. The man on the ground was digging his fingers into his skull with enough force to draw blood; with his sharp nails he might already have he realized. Mike chewed his thumbnail. He wanted to help, but how could he?

Freddy seemed to find his voice and looked at Chica, who was crouched on Foxy's other side.

"What happened?" he asked.

Chica looked at him, her eyes scrunched up in fear. "I…I don't know." She answered shakily. "I screamed and he just collapsed."

Chica took Foxy's face in her hands and forced him to look at her, desperately trying to get his attention.

"Foxy, open your eyes and _look at me._" she said urgently.

Foxy's eyes finally snapped open, Chica let the breath she had been holding out with relief and smiled.

"Foxy, are you-?" she was cut off, however, when the man growled; his eyes narrowed in aggression. He shoved Chica back forcefully, causing her to release his face and falling back on her rump with a squeak. Foxy jumped from his crouched position on the floor, glaring down on her. His tail twitched in agitation.

Freddy looked up at Foxy's towering form above him with alarm, he stood slowly holding his hands in front of him defensively.

"Foxy…I need you to calm down, or I'm going to have to make you." He said warningly.

Foxy swung around to face him, a crazed look in his eyes. He took a wild swing at Freddy who pulled back but not before Foxy's claws nicked the bridge of nose. Bright red blood began to drip from the wound, Freddy reached up wipe it away.

Foxy snarled, and crouched his eyes flashed dangerously. Freddy tensed, he stared at Foxy seriously then narrowed his eyes.

"Okay Foxy." He said calmly.

Foxy prepared to spring when a bottle was suddenly brought down on his head. It shattered, sending shards flying everywhere. He looked confused and shook the splinters from his unkempt hair, he slowly turned to look over his shoulder.

Mike stood there looking at the broken bottle in his hand with a mixture of fear and disbelief. He took one look at Foxy's eyes, which were slowly building anger, and grinned sheepishly before stooping down to place the bottle delicately on the floor.

"S-Sorry." He stuttered.

Foxy ignored the apology and stood, he turned to face Mike glaring darkly at him his lips curled back to reveal sharp canines; he took a step forward.

Mike's eyes widened as he began to back away from the man, he cursed softly when he thumped against the large ship. Foxy took a step and then another, advancing menacingly.

"Foxy!" Chica called urgently "Stop!"

Foxy ignored her and continued to slowly creep up to Mike. Foxy spoke for the first time that evening.

"So, you want to fight do you?" he growled.

Mike looked alarmed and shook his head vigorously. "Not particularly, no." he squeaked.

Suddenly, Foxy lunged towards the man. Mike squeezed his eyes shut and turned away. His body tensed, preparing for the impact, for the claws tearing into his skin. Oddly, it never came. Mike cracked his eyes open. He opened his eyes fully at the sight that met him.

Freddy had tackled Foxy his knee dug into his back as he held his arms down at his sides, effectively holding him in place. He bared his teeth angrily, his usually calm demeanor shattered.

"Foxy, stop this this instant!" he growled. "This isn't like you."

Foxy thrashed under his weight. "Get off me!" he howled.

Freddy tightened his grip, "No."

Foxy doubled his efforts. "What do you all want?" he spat "You all stopped caring ages ago, why the sudden interest now?"

Freddy looked down sadly. "Listen Foxy, I understand why you're angry. We were angry, we abandoned you, we blamed you, and we left you when you needed us the most. But know that I, nor Chica and Bonnie, never hated you, and I'm sorry; deeply, deeply sorry. Please, stop acting like this and come back."

Foxy had become completely still while Freddy spoke, his eyes shrouded in darkness he frowned deeply.

"Okay." He whispered.

Freddy stood, Foxy rolled over and rubbed his back.

"Coulda been more gentle, ya know?" he groaned. Freddy smiled and offered a hand, which Foxy gratefully took.

"I apologize, but you were being rather violent."

Foxy stood, but was soon bowled over again by an ecstatic Chica. She wrapped her arms around him and sniffled. "I'm sorry Foxy, I really truly am."

Foxy pat her hand. "It's alright, lass. If anyone should apologize it's me."

Chica shook her head into his back. "No, you shouldn't."

Mike approached the three cautiously. He wasn't really sure what was going on, or what the history between them were, but he slowly joined them.

Foxy turned to face him, "You're the new guard, eh? This isn't the first time we've met, but I can't say the first time was on the best of terms so let's try again." He held out a hand. "Names Foxy."

Mike regarded the hand before taking it and shaking. "Mike Schmidt." Foxy nodded before looking around. "Where be Bonnie?" he asked.

Mike remembered her running off not too long ago and nearly voiced this when he heard rapid footsteps from behind the ship. Bonnie emerged from around its bend caring a large bucket.

"Incoming!" she yelled before launching its contents on the group. Ice cold water soaked them immediately. Mike and Chica yelped, Foxy and Freddy doubled over gritting their teeth.

They all glared at Bonnie who stood innocently back. "What? I said incoming."

Freddy shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bonnie that was completely unnecessary."

Foxy shook the water from his hair and did something he hadn't done in quite some time.

He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter until the end of this arc, but it's going to be a short chapter seeing as all it is wrap up. I actually had fun writing this arc a lot more than arc one, and now my parts done. The brunt of the writing is going to be passed on to my sister for arc three because she called it, I'm just going to proof read and edit. You all did realize this is a team effort, right? **** We're most likely going to update again later today as a way to apologize.**

**Huge thanks and hugs to:**

**Sapphydwagoon**

**BadassName**

**Kelstar159**

**NemyxLunais**

**Jeffhardy**

**fireball1607(again ****)**

**rikusouleater0428**

**and Guest**

**For Following, favoriting, or reviewing. I really didn't think we would get any attention on this story, thank you!**

**Don't eat poisoned taco's, skip school, and do drugs****. 'Till next time.**


	9. Arc 2, Ch 4

**A/N: Heh. It's been awhile hasn't it? Heh. In all seriousness, yeah, it has been awhile. I didn't expect school to suddenly overwhelm me when I posted the last chapter and fully expected to upload another soon after that. But now we're on Summer Break and ready for some writing! All I can say is thanks for still reviewing/following/favoriting this even after a two month hiatus. And as an apology here's a long chapter. We get some plot in this one, so yay PLOT!**

**EDIT: Forgot to add the page breaks.**

* * *

\- _About an hour later_-

Foxy grit his teeth and screwed his eyes shut, he growled lowly under his breath. The man sat cross legged on the floor in the semi-darkness of the dining hall, light from the street lights filtered in from the front door casting the room in shadow. Someone clicked their teeth in disapproval.

"Ah, quit your whining," Bonnie chastised. She sat in a chair directly behind him, she had been attempting to work the knots and tangles out of Foxy's thick hair for a while now. She had managed to get most of them out, but currently the brush was lodged on a particularly stubborn knot.

No matter how hard she pulled or teased the tangle it wouldn't come loose. Eventually, she sighed in resignation.

"I'm gonna have to pull this out, it ain't gonna feel good either, so grit your teeth."

At her words, Foxy slowly looked back at her, his amber eyes silently reflecting his discomfort at the thought.

"Don't give me that buddy, it's your own darn fault for not keeping up with this, so suck it up." She scolded, a smile on her face.

"On three then?" she asked.

Foxy merely narrowed his eyes pleading one last time, Bonnie stared stoically back. Foxy sighed and nodded, turning around again.

"Okay then. One…two…"

"Uh, Bonnie maybe I should do it." Chica interjected from where she sat on the edge of the table closest to the pair where she had been previously silent.

Bonnie yanked, pulling the hairbrush free. Foxy's following yelp echoed off the walls of the restaurant. Bonnie glanced at the women.

"Nah, I got it." She said with a grin, waving the hairbrush triumphantly. Foxy groaned and gripped his head.

"Can't you be a little gentler Bon?" he whimpered.

"Nope." She said as her grin widened.

Chica merely shook her head at her teasing. Voices drifting down the hall directed her attention to Freddy and Mike as they exited the West Hall.

Their hair was still damp from the soaking Bonnie had so graciously provided earlier.

"The water isn't a problem." Mike reassured Freddy as they joined the group. "The missing alcohol may not even be a problem either honestly, if he hasn't noticed in 20 years he won't notice now."

Freddy nodded thoughtfully. "I agree. That man's not th' brightest." He turned his attention to the 3 before him.

"How goes it?" he asked.

Bonnie didn't seem to hear as she was currently concentrating on pulling strands of hair from the brushes bristles, as Chica looked on with concern growing on her face.

Foxy looked up and grinned guiltily. "It coul' be goin' better." He admitted. "How's the injury?"

Freddy looked confused for a moment, then he realized. "This?" he asked, running a thumb over the bandage crossing the bridge of his nose. "I'll live, I'm pretty sure."

Foxy grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that, matey."

Freddy waved it off. "Water under the bridge."

Mike silently observed the exchange, waiting patiently for them to finish their conversation before asking his own question.

"So." He started awkwardly. "What now?"

Foxy and Chica glanced at him questioningly while Freddy gave a pointed look, Bonnie remained engrossed in her brush.

"What do you mean?" Chica asked.

"Well…" Mike began, "I only have a couple of hours left in my shift, meaning you guys will have to get ready for the day. Foxy doesn't have anywhere to stay while you all are busy." He sucked in a breath. "Also, we need to figure out what he can wear. He can't really wear the spare security suit forever." He added dryly.

"There's also the problem with the little flood in the Cove. We don't really have anything to pick up that amount of water." Bonnie mumbled quietly, apparently she had been listening. She pulled out one last strand of hair before examining it with a critical eye, she nodded once and placed the object to the side.

Chica placed her chin in the palm of her hand. "Well, you have a point. What do you propose?"

"I suggest we clean the Cove out first, so Foxy has a place to go today." Freddy answered.

Mike suddenly had an idea. "And I can bring some spare clothes from my house." Mike sized Foxy up. "You look about my size, taller though, but they should do. At least for now."

"Then that takes care of that." Chica hopped from the table and stretched. "I suppose we should get started then?"

Mike nodded. "Probably. Let's see what I can find in the Janitors Closet."

* * *

A couple hours later Mike was preparing to go home. The Cove was now spotless. All bottles and shards had been removed and disposed of. They were fortunate to have found a mop within the Janitors Closet, which soaked up the water like a sponge.

Mike had quietly gathered the old suit into a bag and slipped it in with the rest of his belongings. Maybe he could salvage it somehow.

Suddenly his phone alarm went off, signaling the end of his shift. Mike gathered his things and exited the office. Entering the lobby he called out to the others.

"Alright guys it's time to get back into your su-." He stopped mid-sentence. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica already stood onstage, suits already on, slumped forward in their usual position. The curtains to Pirates Cove were drawn shut.

Mike smiled to himself and rolled his eyes before calling out. "Alright, I'm going home. I'll see you tonight." Chica and Freddy waved in farewell, while Bonnie gave a mocking salute, then all three promptly fell back into position.

Foxy poked his head out and gave an almost awkward good-bye, he hadn't known Mike that long yet after all, and made to slip back into the Cove. Before he could though, he was stopped by Mike.

"Oh, that reminds me Foxy. Here." He handed the man a small plastic bottle that rattled noisily.

Foxy looked confusedly at the bottle and then back at Mike.

"What be this?" he inquired.

"Aspirin." He answered. "It's for headaches and stuff. Believe me. You'll thank me later." Foxy glanced back at the bottle one more time before shrugging and slipping it into his pocket.

"Thank ye. I think."

"You're welcome." Mike glanced at his watch. "I should really get going before the cleaning crew gets here. I'll be back tonight."

Foxy nodded. "Sleep well matey." He added before slipping back into the Cove.

Mike exited the restaurant and re-locked the doors behind him, before tiredly making his way home.

* * *

Turns out Mike had been correct in his assumption. Not two hours later a terrible migraine had set in, a side effect of a hangover, not the first time the fox ever had one, but could definitely be categorized as one of the worst ones to date.

Accompanied with the greasy smell of pizza that had begun to waft into the Cove causing his stomach to do somersaults, and the incessant shivers, made for one miserable fox.

Foxy once again sat in the back of the Cove digging his fingers into his scalp and groaning. His ears flattened against his head, and his tail curled at his discomfort. Every time he drank he got a sharp reminder as to why it was such a bad idea. A few hours of forgetfulness was not worth this agony. Maybe.

Foxy shook his head and sharply slapped his cheeks hoping to gain some coherency back, but he only succeeded in making the problem even worse if that were possible.

He groaned once more and stood, taking a moment to allow the walls to stop churning using the old ship for support before stepping from behind it and stumbling to the front of the Cove.

He gagged as he neared the entrance to the Cove, and he soon found out why. Someone, he guessed Chica, had set a plate of food, presumably for him.

He stooped down to better inspect the contents. It was just slice of pepperoni pizza and a small cup of some soft drink. So that was why the smell had been so strong.

He picked the slice up with his thumb and forefinger, holding it up like it was a disease. He brought it up to his nose a sniffed, after a moment's hesitation, he nibbled on the edge of the slice, his stomach churned in protest causing him to gag again. He dropped the slice back on the plate and pushed it away. Good intentions or otherwise, he was not eating that.

Instead, he picked up the small cup and took a sip. Just as he suspected, it was a sugary soft drink, and was a lot more appetizing than the pizza. He straightened and, with the small plastic cup clutched in his hand, he trudged back to his refuge.

He placed the cup down and plopped down next to it, causing a strange rattling to sound from his pocket. Foxy cocked an eyebrow and reached in to withdraw the small plastic bottle Mike had given him earlier. He had completely forgotten about the exchange that morning. What had he said again? It was supposed to remedy headaches and that he would be thanking him later?

It was at that point that his own migraine decided to spike up, causing Foxy to drop the bottle. He cringed and brought his hand to his face to massage his eyes. Dammit.

As soon as the throbbing in his skull lowered to a more manageable level he retrieved the fallen bottle and examined its surface. If its intended purpose was to serve as a cure for headaches maybe he should try it. Even if it doesn't work, it was worth a shot.

With his mind made up, Foxy popped the bottle open and dropped two of the tiny pills into his palm. He eyed them warily. Never having taken any form of medication in his existence was a valid reason for his caution.

He narrowed his eyes and slipped them into his mouth, taking his drink he downed the contents swallowing the medication with it. Hopefully he wouldn't die.

* * *

Foxy made a mental note to thank Mike that night.

Not long after taking the asp-i-rin, as the bottle called the strange capsules, the migraine that had been pounding away had almost cleared up. Soon after that his stomach agreed to allow him to eat the slice of pizza that had long since gone cold.

Foxy stood and stretched the stiffness from his body, relishing the feeling. Now stood the question: what to do? After so long of a mopey, uncaring attitude, indifferent about the goings on in the restaurant, Foxy felt, well, bored.

He could easily hear the delighted squeals from the children and the chatter of the adults from his current position. Maybe…?

Foxy thoughtfully tapped his chin and looked about the dimly lit room, in the corner he spied his chest. A sly grin slid across his face as a plan formulated in his mind.

Striding up to the trunk he threw open the lid, it had also been straightened during the cleaning, but the garment of clothing had been more or less left alone other than being swept aside. Now Foxy lifted the short coat out and held it at arm's length. It was slightly tattered and rather dusty, but other than that it looked fine.

Foxy's grin grew wider. This would be fun.

* * *

Foxy peeked out from behind the curtains of Pirates Cove. His amber eye slowly slid back and forth taking in the scene. Nobody was near the Cove, and luckily it was a smaller crowd than usual they were far more engrossed in the other animatronics to pay any attention to him.

Satisfied, Foxy slid from behind the curtains, they silently swished back into place. Leaving the man fully exposed. He almost went to join the people scattered around the restaurant, but decided against it when a women gave a startled look when she spotted him.

Instead, he chose a seat near the back of the room and watched the end of the show, clapping along with everyone else as each animatronic bowed.

As they exited the stage Foxy sunk further into his seat, hoping they wouldn't notice him. There was no such luck though, as Chica's gaze almost immediately fell on him. He could just feel the shock oozing from her as she stopped her chatting with one of the children.

Foxy grinned sheepishly and waved at her. Chica returned her attention to the child in front of her for a moment to excuse herself, before walking up to his table.

"Foxy. There better be a really good reason…" she started.

His sheepish grin widened ever so slightly.

"Is boredom a good one…?" he asked.

"No."

Foxy shrugged hopelessly.

"What's so wrong about wanting to get out after 20 years?"

Chica sighed. "Nothing, but you didn't even half try to cover up. Your ears are still completely visible first of all, your coat is dirty, and don't even get me started on your eyes. The only thing you did good on is your tail." At this she stopped and stared at him curiously. "What did you do with your tail, anyway?"

"Wrapped it around my waist and tucked it in my pants."

Chica looked at him oddly, before looking around. "I have to go soon, the next show's about to begin." Her eyes landed on something across the room. "Uh-oh, looks like Freddy's noticed you."

Foxy conspicuously looked out of the corner of his eye to spy the bear glaring daggers at the two. It didn't seem to be conspicuous enough though, as soon as his gaze landed on Freddy he shook his head slowly. Only the children around him prevented him from moving at that moment.

Chica giggled bringing his attention back to her. "He's going to tear into you tonight, better have your ears ready for a lecture."

Foxy looked amused by the idea. "Totally worth it."

Chica shook her head. "Well, have fun then, I gotta get ready."

She waved goodbye, leaving Foxy alone again. He watched as Chica, Bonnie and Freddy regrouped on stage. The lights dimmed and the three began the show. As their singing filtered through the room Foxy thought back to his own performances. He remembered the stories he told and the little faces upturned, absorbed in the tales of adventure.

It occurred to him that he missed those times. Maybe, sometime in the future he could perform again…

_Why would you wanna do that?_

Foxy's ear twitched, and he looked around. Who said that? There was nobody around his table, the closest people being a good 5 feet from him.

_Monster._

He looked behind him. Where was it coming from?

_You almost killed a kid. Why would anyone trust you after that?_

At this Foxy froze.

_Why don't we give you a little reminder?_

Before he could even begin to comprehend what that meant he was tossed into a flashback more vivid than any of the ones before them.

_**A bright flash of gold, a face glowing with happiness, screaming, a tiny blood soaked hand surrounded by a pool of blood.**_

Foxy pounded a fist on the table, drawing the attention of one women who quickly looked back up front.

"Stop." He growled darkly through bared teeth.

_And why would I do that? We're only just beginning to have fun. _

Foxy looked around, searching for the source of the voice. It seemed to come from everywhere, echoing around the room. Why was he the only one hearing it?

_Monster, monster, monster. _The voice sang. _I remember when you ripped into that kid, I'm not sure why everyone was freaking out, he survived didn't he? It was a real shame too, would've been one less annoyance in the world._

Foxy grit his teeth and screwed his eyes shut, willing the voice to leave. For a few moments there was silence, Foxy peeked one eye open then the other. Was he gone?

_Nice try. _The voice whispered in his ear. _I'm not leaving until your mind is mine._

Foxy snapped his head toward the source of the sound, but once again there was nothing there. He sharply slapped the sides of his face and stood. Maybe it was the asp-i-rin that was causing this, perhaps a side effect. He'd have to ask Mike when he arrived.

For now he stumbled back to the Cove, parting the curtains and disappearing into the darkness.

The voice laughed as the curtains swished back to place.

_It's me._

* * *

Chica watched from her vantage point on stage as Foxy moved back into the Cove. It was odd, he had seemed to be enjoying himself when she spoke with him maybe he just got overwhelmed. She stared worriedly as the curtains closed.

She glanced at Freddy and Bonnie to see if they too noticed his departure, she was surprised to find Freddy glaring darkly at the spot where Foxy had been previously sitting. Inspecting the area herself she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary in the spot. She spared another glance at the bear, but he had resumed the act without any indication that he had noticed her staring.

She would talk to Foxy tonight she decided, see why he had taken off in such a hurry. Her mind made up she focused her attention back on the show.

* * *

Later that night, Foxy sat in the Cove glaring into the darkness. Was the voice right? Was he really a monster? He sighed and closed his eyes. Even Chica's attempts to console him proved useless, only managing to annoy him more. She left after a while of his silence, causing a prick of guilt to form in his chest. The day had started out so promising.

His ears pricked at the sound of the door opening and closing and the sound of footsteps approaching the front stage. He heard voices murmuring quietly, he but chose to ignore them. It was only when the voices drew near that an annoyed look crossed his face.

He waited for someone to inevitably enter, and disturb the silence of the Cove. He prepared a snappish remark when he heard the intruder enter, but it was held back as he watched Freddy stepped into the Cove. His bulky outline was soon indiscernible as the curtains fell back into place, throwing the room into darkness. He joined Foxy next to where he sat, leaning against the old ship and crossing his arms.

Foxy waited for Freddy to speak first. He didn't. The silence grew on. Foxy sagged his shoulders and, without looking at him, he spoke.

"What?"

Freddy remained silent, only the faint sound of his breathing proved he was still there.

Foxy narrowed his eyes. "If ye still upset about my leaving earlier, ye don't have to worry about it anymore. Learned my lesson, you could say." he muttered.

"Foxy." Freddy finally spoke, saying each word carefully, "Whatever you heard, whatever _he_ told you, don't listen. He's just trying to mess with you."

At this, Foxy lifted his head to look up at him.

"Freddy." He started slowly, "can you hear him too?"

Freddy merely remained silent, and, it seemed, avoided his gaze. Foxy cocked an eyebrow before nestling his head between his arms. He wouldn't let this go.

After a few more moments of silence, only broken by the sound of the two's soft breathing. Freddy's ear twitched and he sighed.

"You can come in."

There was a startled squeak on the other side of the curtains, then silence. Foxy rolled his eyes, he had heard them too.

There was some murmuring on the other side of the curtains, more silence, then a few more loudly spoken words from Bonnie.

"Oh fer crying out loud!"

The curtains were suddenly swept aside, revealing Mike, Chica, and Bonnie, the latter having been the one to throw open the drapes.

Freddy raised an eyebrow. "Curious, aren't we?"

Bonnie huffed. "Nothing to be real curious, we couldn't even hear you. Would it kill you to speak up, y'know, be a little courteous?"

Freddy simply rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the ship. Foxy remained sitting.

"Mike didn't you have something to share?" he asked as he approached the three.

Mike looked startled. "Huh? Oh! Yeah almost forgot." He dug into the satchel strung across his body. "Sorry for taking it without asking, but I wasn't absolutely sure I could fix it."

He produced an awfully familiar piece of cloth, folded neatly.

"It took a little scrubbing, and sewing, but I think I managed to clean it up for you." He moved toward the fox, and handed him the parcel.

Foxy stared at it a moment before reaching up and taking it. Shaking it loose he confirmed his suspicions, it was indeed his suit. It had been scrubbed clean of any trace of the gore that had been previously plastered to its surface. The rips and tears that had formed over time had meticulously been sewn shut. It looked almost new.

"You can sew?" Bonnie questioned teasingly.

"What?" Mike said defensively, turning towards her, "You have to learn a lot of things when your mom lives over 200 miles away." He stated simply before turning back toward Foxy, who was still examining his suit.

"I'm also gonna see if Blank'll allow your show to come back. That is, if you want it to perform again?"

Foxy looked up to meet Mikes gaze, it was genuine. He glanced around the man's body to spy the others behind him, Chica looked on encouragingly, while Bonnie offered a half-smile. Freddy smiled and nodded.

_Monster, monster, monster. _The voice had sang.

_Whatever you heard, whatever he told you, don't listen. He's just trying to mess with you._

Foxy met Mike's gaze and smiled toothily.

"I'd love to perform again."

* * *

**END OF ARC TWO! YAY!**

**So, that last couple hundred words there at the end where everyone's in the Cove wasn't originally in the story. My sister pointed something important out and for the sake of continuity, it had to be added. That's also the reason for late at night-ish update. Sorry again for random hiatus. We'll also be back on regular updates.**

**A/N: Huge thanks to the following for reviewing, following, and/or favoriting: **

**-FantasyFightr**

**-DimmingFlames457**

**-lexington99**

**-JosXgamer**

**-Jeffhardy5666**

**-Pokmon Master 101**

**-Guest (Jean)**

**For those reading this note: Sorry about the hiatus, but school reared its ugly head (shocker, right?), then finals. Just. Finals.**

**Anyway, replies to reviews!**

**Pokmon Master 101: We hope to actually write another FNAF fanfiction based off of Rebornica's AU later on, so Purple Guy will be a part of that. We know that Bonnie is a boy, we had begun writing this before that was canon and felt too lazy to change it.**

**Guest (Jean): Your review literally helped me write this chapter. Thank you.**

'**Till next time.**


	10. E R R O R

_He watched the scene with disgust. That guard was getting more and more troublesome the longer he stayed. No matter, he would deal with him along with the others when his plans came into play. He need only wait._

_He was so damn close to getting that fox. Oh well, he'd just have to try again later, because one way or another he would get his way._

_For now he just observed the sickening scene from afar. The bear suddenly perked up and turned to stare coldly at the spot where he resided. He almost felt concerned. Almost. _

_How was it that the bear could see him, when no others could? It was a rather strange, but easily ignored. What was he going to do? None of the others would believe him anyways._

_He watched as the others exited the Cove and waited for the curtains to fall back into place before making his move._

"_F-o-o-x-y." he sang. The man stiffened and his ears perked up and turned in the direction of his voice. "Don't bother listening to them, you really are just a monster."_

_Foxy flattened his ears and turned away. "Go. Away." He growled. _

"_Aw, what? Did I strike a nerve there Fo-xy?"_

"_No' really I'm just not prone to listening to the pathetic voices in my head."_

"_PATHETIC?! Me?! You make me laugh fox. The bloodthirsty monster who sent himself into self-exile for __**20 years.**__ That's what you call pathetic."_

_Foxy smirked at the air. "Struck a nerve there, didn't I?" he said mockingly._

_He glared darkly at the man, before chuckling. "Keep thinking that fox. Doesn't change a thing. Not one bit. You'll always be a disgusting beast. Nothing more."_

_With that he left Foxy to himself and made his way back to his refuge. One way or another he would be his, and when he was the others were doomed._

* * *

_When Foxy was sure the voice was gone he relaxed and leaned his head against the ship. He once again held up the fixed suit and examined the careful stitching added to it. He smirked. Maybe the new guard wouldn't be so bad after all he thought to himself. _


End file.
